The Love of a Siren
by The Terror of Dimensions
Summary: Red the Hedgehog has traveled to Canterlot High after a distresss signal manages to come through to him that Sunset needs help. The Dazzlings have returned with a new employer to take the school and maybe even Equestria. However, Red soon finds himself involved with another problem: reforming the conflicted Siren Sonata Dusk. And maybe even falls in love with her...
1. Dazzling Trouble

**I decided to do this to explain the involvement of Serena Dusk and the obvious ship between Sonata (one of the Dazzlings) and Red the Hedgehog. I hope I can do this properly.**

 **"Enjoy everyone!"**

 **And of course he'd show up for his own story...**

* * *

"Whoa, whatever is going on here in school?" a student who's hair were coming in front of his eyes asked sarcastically. "First a psychopath witch, and now this!?"

This student was one of many who had come to see what all the commotion was about. What they found was an anthropomorphic red hedgehog walking about the school. Occasionally, he would stop and ask for someone, then continue on towards the cafeteria. He was only about three-and-a-half feet tall, but he somehow managed to play that off and deflect attention away from that whenever someone made fun of him for it, like earlier with another student bully.

"Watch it, wise guy!" the hedgehog glared at the student who had spoken. "That 'psychopath' is my friend, and she was misguided at the time."

"Hmph," the boy huffed and went on his way. "Whatever, needle head."

The hedgehog continued walking until he met a student who seemed much nicer.

"Pardon me ma'am, but do you know where Sunset Shimmer is?" he asked the student kindly. "I'm a friend of hers."

"Sunset?" She asked with a slight frown. "She might be in class, or somewhere."

"Thank you," he answered. "My name's Red, by the way. Nice to have met ya!"

Red continued on towards the cafeteria, where he was met by the same general surprise seen in the halls by whatever students or staff were in the area.

"Oh relax!" he called to them. "It's not like I'm a ghost or anything."

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the halls...**

"A new student?" Principle Celestia inquired in surprise as a student told her about Red. "And he looks like a bipedal hedgehog?" The student nodded. Principal Celestia put a hand under her chin. "Okay, I'll see him personally."

* * *

Red waited in the cafeteria until he saw the principal approaching. He gave her a sheepish smile.

"Probably not the most subtle of entrances, but it's something," Red admitted. "Sorry if I disturbed everyone too much."

"So... are you the new student?" Principal Celestia asked.

"I guess so?" Red said, unsure himself. "Honestly, I just came here because a friend of mine told me there was trouble. Her name's Sunset Shimmer. Do you know when would be a good time for me to meet her?"

"Sunset?" She remarked, a little surprised. "I guess you can see her now, if you want; she's usually with her friends."

"Cool! Thanks Tia!" he called, walking out again. He then seemed to realize something. "Uh... but I don't know the way..."

"Don't worry," Celestia smiled as she led him out of the cafeteria. "They might be practicing for the song. You can check in that room."

The Principal pointed towards the room in question, a few yards away from them.

"Song?" Red said to himself in thought as he walked into the room to find the girls he was looking for doing exactly as Celestia had said; rehearsing. He smirked and then to get their attention, he called out, "Oh... I've been working on the railroad! All the live long day!"

"Red," Sunset noticed him first. "You're here!"

"In the flesh and at your service!" the hedgehog replied with a bow. He then looked up and got a serious expression. "What's going on?"

"The Sirens have returned," Sunset said straight-forwardly. "And to make matters worse, they had someone who has fixed their magical jewels, and restored their powers."

"In short," Rainbow added, "Double trouble."

As she said this, Pinkie beat the drums dramatically.

"Nice drum roll!" he cheered, then looked thoughtful. "So, why not call Twilight or TD? Even they'd be more capable at this than me, last I checked."

"It's just that," Sunset said. "We've lost every single connection to Equestria, so we couldn't call TD or Twilight here."

Suddenly a trombone was played in dramatic horror manner by Pinkie.

"Okay, that's getting old Pinkie," Red told her. "Stop before someone takes those things from you." He sighed. "Well, looks like it's up to me then. Question though... where would I find these Dazzlings?"

Right when he spoke, soft singing was heard from three voices some ways away from them.

"Me and my big mouth," he muttered.

Sunset nodded. "Looks like they're really close."

"No kidding," Applejack remarked as the three Sirens in question appeared into view. Red could tell immediately that the first two meant trouble, and he needed only to look at them to tell, but he also decided to secretly probe their minds with his mind-reading abilities. The one in the center, Adagio, was the type that craved power and control; the purple one, Aria, was one who enjoyed torturing others and relished in the pain of others. But the third one, Sonata... Red felt there was something about her that separated her from the others. Normally, she would just be in it for the fun, but he could tell that inwardly she did not think any of this was fun. On top of that, she was feeling guilty, sorry for what she had done in the past to hurt others. However, she was conflicted, torn between staying loyal to her sisters or going out on her own path that didn't involve the harming of others.

 _The poor thing,_ Red thought to himself. _I feel sorry for her. I wish there was a way I could help..._

By now, they had gotten within a few yards of Red's friends, apparently not noticing him yet, and they smirked as Adagio spoke to Sunset.

"Who's this new guy?" She said "Any new friend of yours?"

"Sounds like he's an odd one," Aria added.

"I don't know. He sounds cute to me," Sonata stated, earning some looks from her sisters.

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm _that_ cute," Red spoke up, causing them to look in his direction. "But I did win first-place in a contest of who was the most adorable on my block once. Maybe because of this..."

Red's eyes suddenly got comically large and they looked like puppy eyes, which is to say very cute.

"Aww! He really is cute!" Sonata cooed, obviously excited that he could do such a thing.

"Oh, that's enough Sonata." Adagio gave her a glare, that she quickly understood. "And as for you," she looked towards Red. "What do you think you are?"

"Glad you asked," Red replied, his eyes returning to normal and doing his signature greeting as if they were new people he wanted to meet.

"Hello! Red the Hedgehog, at your service. Otherwise known as Experiment 201 by my creators, Infinite by a few friends when I take a certain form, and the first artificial lifeform ever to be created without the need to sleep, eat, or breathe."

The way he spoke made it almost sound as if it should be common knowledge, but as it really wasn't even his friends were surprised to hear about the majority of what he had just said. His friends gasped to hear this.

"A what?!" Pinkie's mouth dropped

Adagio made a frown. "Whatever," She said and looked towards Sonata and Aria. "Girls, let's show this creature his place."

"Ooo! Is this a brawl?" Red asked, then put his hands up like he was boxing and even put on a mock "boxing" voice.

"Put 'em up, suckers!" he said, doing a few fake jabs. To Red's surprise, they began to humming in a melodious tone, and eventually their voice became louder and more, captivating. Red let his guard down as they continued their melodious tune, and even swayed in time with them. His friends at first were afraid that he too had been hypnotized and that they had just lost their only form of help. Their fears were washed away and the Dazzlings' surprise reignited when he clapped his hands.

"Beautiful!" he complimented. "How you three haven't made it back into the series yet is beyond me."

"Wha- what?!" Adagio exclaimed with surprise. "Why- How are you not hypnotized yet?!"

"Oh, did I mention that I have Siren DNA in me?" Red remarked. "My creators apparently thought it might be a problem one day, so they did their best to make me immune. I also happen to be a great singer myself if I choose to be." He looked up at Adagio. "And for the record, I'm a bit of a mind reader, so I know all of your desires. You want power, you..." he pointed at Aria, "...are in it for the love of torturing others (an unhealthy habit you should change immediately). And you..."

Red stopped on Sonata and was silent for a moment.

 _"I'm so sorry you have to go through this,"_ she suddenly heard in her mind as he gave her subtle sympathetic expression.

"You my dear are usually in it for the fun, but something about it recently has taken away the fun," he finished. Adagio gave him a piosonous glare, before huffing in anger.

"Let's go girls, we'll handle him... afterwards."

"Before you go, I should give you a warning," Red told her, catching her attention again. He then gave her a poisonous glare of his own, and despite his size he also seemed rather intimidating.

"Harm any of my friends or the students here, and I promise you that I will personally see to it that you regret that choice for the rest of your life," he warned. "And remember, that's not a threat; that's a promise." His face then turned cheerful again and the intimidation disappeared. "Glad we had this talk! I'll cya cuties later!"

They didn't pay much attention to him and went on their way; only Sonata passed a cute smile to Red before going along with them.

"Umm... see you later."

Red smiled back and watched them go, then turned back to his friends.

"Well, once again, it seems I'll have to kill two birds with one stone," he remarked.

"Two birds?" Sunset said in confusion.

"Never mind," Red shrugged it off. "So, what's this about a song I'm hearing?"

* * *

Sonata was still awake, lost in her thoughts while she was leaning towards her bed. Her sisters have been slept a while ago, but for some reason she didn't feel like going to sleep at all.

"That Red guy, what does he think he is?" She asked herself as a smile appeared on her face. "I know he's kind of nice to me, but..."

She then started to question her own thoughts and took a deep sigh as she looked towards her sisters who were fast asleep on their beds. She then leaned on the pillow she was placing on her lap. As she lay there, she heard a slight tapping noise on the glass of the bedroom window she and her sisters shared together. Curious, she sat up and looked up just in time to see a small pebble or other solid object hit the window lightly. Sonata walked over to the window and peered outside to see who it was. She didn't see anyone, but she did notice a message written on a cardboard sign that had been left.

" _Meet me at school stage_ ," the sign read in large red letters.

"Alright..." She shrugged and quietly left the house they were staying in. Once outside, she went towards the place she was told to go to.

"Hellooo... anyone here?" she called in a whispered shout.

Just then, she heard a soft singing voice in the distance where the stage was located. Because the stage she was going to was outside in the open, she could hear the voice from quite a ways away. Always, it was in a soft and comforting tune, as if beckoning to come closer. Eventually, Sonata found Red standing on the stage all alone, singing a soft song to himself as she approached. She was unsure what the song was, for he seemed to be singing in a language unknown to her, and his voice somehow sounded much different from before. Like... multiple voices singing all at once, like a choir of some kind.

"Umm... Excuse me," she spoke, trying to catch his attention. Red abruptly stopped singing and looked over at her, a smile crossing his face when he saw her.

"Oh good! You came," he said in a kind tone. "I thought for a second that my message would go unnoticed."

"You dropped that message at my window?" She giggled. "Why did you call me here?"

"Do you want the truthful answer or the Christmas answer?" Red asked. "I've always found that the 'Christmas' answer is rather sarcastic."

"Uh, truthful answer?" She said, making a thoughtful expression. Red sighed.

"I wasn't lying about the mind reading," he answered bluntly. "And on top of knowing what motivated you in your sisters' schemes, I also detected something else. You're conflicted inside. Not long after your defeat at the hands- or hooves of Princess Twilight of Equestria, you personally started to feel guilty for what you had done to the other students. You wanted to be nicer to them, something I can relate to." He looked into her eyes, his yellow eyes staring into her purple ones. "But what stops you is your sisters. Sure, they aren't the nicest of siblings, they barely show any affection towards you, and they most certainly don't seem to share your views... but they're the only family you've got. As such, you're torn between remaining loyal to them and pursuing this newfound sense of compassion and kindness in your heart."

"Wow," Sonata replied. "Ahmm... I didn't quite get what you said." She made a thoughtful expression. "If you're trying to say that I'm confused, then yes, I am," she ended with a smile.

"I'd hate to see such potential go to waste, so what I'm going to offer to you, or more specifically ask of you is something that your sisters would not approve of," Red explained. "With your permission, Sonata Dusk, I'd like to help lessen your confusion, and... reform you. If you'll let me. And please don't take that the wrong way."

"Reform?" She said and put a hand on her chin. In a moment she looked back at him. "Okay... what you want me to do?"

"Throughout this month or two, I'll arrange for more sessions just like this one," Red explained to her. "You can come on by, and we'll work some things out. Whether it's me teaching you some moral lessons in life or simply having some fun. Who knows? Maybe I'll even do a few duets with you. I do think your voice is rather lovely to hear."

She smiled and gave him a simple nod. "Alright."

"Good. Now, I'm sure you have many questions to ask me, so for tonight's session I'll make it one where you may ask me questions," he stated. "So, ask away."

"Okay~" she smiled. "So tell me, why do you want to do this for me anyway...? I mean, no offense, but my sisters weren't really nice to your friends."

Red gave her a grin. "I know that. But do I need a reason to help out someone who's conflicted?" His smile faded for a moment. "If you must know, it's because I was once in the same boat, before someone came around and helped me too."

"That's reasonable," she muttered. "So... when do my lessons start exactly? Tomorrow?"

"Same time, same place," the hedgehog agreed. "Sleep well, Sonata Dusk."

"You too," she said in a bit of confusion as she headed back to her residence. Luckily it seemed that her sisters were still asleep. That was a relief. Red watched her go with a sympathetic look.

"This won't be easy," he said to himself. "But that won't stop me. After all, Bill never gave up on me."

He stared after her for only a moment longer, then curled up into a little ball on the stage as he too went to sleep.

* * *

 **To be honest with you guys, the only thing I truly liked about the EQG series was the Dazzlings; I stopped watching after their coming around. So, I'm saying the area they're in is a "pocket dimension" on Earth hidden away from the eyes of mortals (instead of making it a parallel universe or whatnot).**

 **Cya in the next chapter! And thanks** _ **Admirer Boy**_ **for the help, particularly on the Dazzlings.**


	2. Beginning the Process

As expected, Red was awakened by the sounds of soft singing in the morning. Even though the Dazzlings were most likely inside the school, their voices managed to reach his ears thanks to his heightened senses. He uncurled himself, then briskly walked back into the school to look around. He couldn't help but notice the posters advertising for an upcoming homecoming. Following the sounds of singing to the cafeteria, he burst in with a loud, "Good morning friends!"

"Hey Red," Rainbow Dash said.

"Hello Dash! I see the Dazzlings are already giving a wakeup call," Red commented. They all nodded at this.

"Sadly yes, darling," Rarity said.

"I dunno, sounded rather nice," Red stated.

"Is he alright, sugacube?" Applejack asked Sunset. "He's acting... rather strange."

"Girl, I'm always strange," Red remarked, apparently hearing them. "And unless you count friends, I'm on no one's side. Besides, their singing really is beautiful."

"I'll give you that," Sunset said. "After all, they are Sirens." Then she made a serious expression. "So what's your plan?"

"I'm working on it," the hedgehog answered.

"You mean you don't have a plan at all?!" Twilight demanded.

"To be fair, I wasn't exactly sure what I was supposed to be up against when you called me," Red pointed out.

"But you do know what to do, right sugarcube?" Applejack spoke once again. Red sighed.

"Truthfully... the best shot we've got is to try and beat them at their own game. Unless you want the headlines to read that a strange creature has assaulted one of the students," he remarked. "But in regards to the music competition thing..."

Red looked at some flyers he had picked up earlier that day. One was for homecoming, and the other was for a singing competition. A grin crept on his face.

"I'm signing up as my own separate act," he explained. "That way, the Dazzlings have not one, but two competitors they have to compete against."

"That's an amazing idea!" Pinkie exclaimed. "And that way, we have double chances to win against the Sirens!"

"The only thing that concerns me is their employer," Red mused. "That's gonna be a tricky one..."

"Just tell me, if I could help you in some way," Sunset said, "By the way, thanks for showing up Red."

"But of course! That's what friends do," he stated.

"So, recap," Twilight started ranting. "We compete in the competition with our own spell, take them down, and hopefully do something about their employer, all without putting Equestria or the rest of the world at risk." She slumped down on the ground a bit. "I think I'm going to freak out at one point."

"You guys just concentrate on not getting kicked out of the competition, and leave the freaking out to me," Red told her. "On that note, where are my lifesavers?!" He looked around with an angry glare, then suddenly realized something and pulled out a roll of the candy in question from somewhere on his person. "Never mind, I found them."

"Okay..." Twilight said in confusion. Red couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction. Unknown to many, including some of his friends, he often acted in such a manner to throw them off and make them less suspicious towards him.

"So, any idea when auditions start today?" he asked them.

"Before we answer that, how do you plan to do your act without a band of your own?" Rainbow Dash inquired. "Most of the students here have their own bands or compose their own music for their acts, so that'd be expected of you too."

"Dash is right, do you have any plans for that?" Sunset asked. Red smiled.

"Who needs a band when I have these babies?" he remarked, running his hand down his spines along his back.

"But, those are-" Fluttershy started, then stopped in surprise when the spines started vibrating up and down his... spine. When they did, she heard a soft noise come from them that sounded exactly like a violin lightly playing.

"Ah, that can work," Rainbow said. "You're really full of surprises Red."

"It's a gift, and a curse," the hedgehog replied. "My creators may have originally created me to be nothing more than a weapon, but I've managed to find some nonviolent uses for my talents." He smiled. "And music apparently seems to be one of them."

He inhaled a bit as if taking in a deep breath, and then let it out again while still smiling. Although they had noticed his chest had not moved the whole time, as if he wasn't even breathing. Sunset already knew the answer to that, but for the others, it was a mystery.

"How can you do that?" Pinkie asked with a large gasp and a wide smile.

"No lungs," Red replied. "My creators wanted me to be capable of surviving without the need of oxygen and without the danger of suffocation or drowning. So, they created me without lungs." He gave them a smirk. "Makes me a bit envious of you organics with lungs sometimes."

"Please," Rarity raised her hand, a bit freaked out. "No more explanations needed, darling."

"You asked," he muttered, then lifted himself to his feet. "Well, lemme know when the auditions start. If you need me, I'll be out dodging traffic."

At the horrified expressions on his friends' faces, Red smirked and gave them a wink.

"'Gotcha!" he giggled, then added, "But in all seriousness, I'm gonna be out front running laps. I'm hoping that this time I can beat my record of sixty laps in sixty seconds."

"See ya," Sunset said. Red gave her a short salute, then rushed out of the room so quickly that his image looked like a red blur to them. It, sadly, ended up making some of the papers he had been holding fly about the room. But something on the back of the flyers caught the eyes of Twilight; a message written in red ink.

"Girls, what is that on the back?" she asked them with curiosity. "It looks recent."

"I don't know," Sunset replied. "Maybe some kind of reminder I guess."

Pinkie Pie walked over to the flyers and read the note on the back, then gasped loudly.

"Girls! Look at this!" she exclaimed, shoving the paper towards them. "Read it!"

They all stared at what was written: "Note to self. Meeting with Sonata tonight at outdoor stage." Everyone gasped with surprise.

"He's meeting with Sonata!?" Twilight exclaimed in surprise.

"Why would he be sympathizing with our enemy?" Fluttershy asked, not entirely understanding herself.

"Maybe he just feels real bad for her, and wants to try and help her overcome her conflict inside that stems from staying loyal to her sisters or being nice to everyone!" Pinkie suggested, then shrugged. "Just a hunch."

Everyone gasped at Pinkie's 'hunch'. Then Sunset smiled. "Of course."

"What? Are you saying that might hold some truth to it?" Twilight asked. "I mean, no offense, but he did seem a bit off..."

"You're right," Sunset said. "I will talk to him later on this."

* * *

"Guess who won the audition!" Red called out to his friends, skipping along like a child that was skipping school. "Tia and Lulu both were might impressed. And I didn't even have to use my all in it."

Everyone gave him a concerned look for some time, before Sunset spoke.

"Red, I want to ask you something..."

Red gave her a quizzical stare, then shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure I know what it is, but fire away," he replied. "What do you wanna know?"

"Okay... why were you... meeting with the Siren?" Sunset asked.

"Oh, that?" Red waved it off. "Consider it being me doing her a favor. She's a bit confused in her mind, at a tipping point if I may be so bold. All she needs is a push in the right direction."

Everyone except Sunset gave Pinkie an expected look at this, the latter busy with her phone.

"Hmm... What?" she asked as she noticed their sudden looks.

"Yeah, Fourth Wall breaking is real handy sometimes," Red chuckled. "I know it's helped me out a lot. And cartoon logic."

Everyone gave him a confused look at this. "What?"

"Never mind," he replied. "You wouldn't understand." He looked at a watch on his arm and his eyes widened. "Ooo! Twenty past! I'm gonna be late!"

"Late for what, hedgehog?" a dark voice suddenly asked, causing Red to turn around. The others all gasped when they saw who it was. It was a boy of eighteen in dark clothing with a mask covering his face and a hood over his head. Only his eyes could be seen, and they were a fiery red color, seemingly peering into the souls of all he looked at. Red gave him a good look over, then smiled.

"Oh, you must be that new partner The Dazzlings got recently," he remarked, shaking his hand much to the villain's surprise. "The name's Red. Not an original name, but it's something."

"Red, this is the helper of the Sirens I told you about," Sunset spoke.

"Ah, so you DID get help, despite my best efforts," the villain remarked, glaring at Sunset. "You could've gone with someone taller though."

"Size matters not," Red answered in a Yoda voice, making the villain raise an eyebrow before Red started laughing.

"What are you laughing about?!" the villain demanded.

"Your own voice sounds like you're gargling gravel!" the hedgehog laughed.

"Grr! Shut up and listen, pin cushion!" the villain shouted, making Red stop. "I will get what I want one way or another. So if you know what's best, stay out of my way!"

The villain started to walk away, but was suddenly pulled to Red's level as the hedgehog leaped up and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him down and staring into his eyes without fear.

"Threats? Two can play that game," Red stated intimidatingly. "Now I talk and you listen. You harm any of my friends or the innocents here, and you will not live to tell the tale. And that's not a threat, that's a promise." He then released him, causing the villain to hit the floor as the hedgehog smiled brightly. "Well, I gotta get going. I'll cya guys later!"

And with that, he skipped out the doors to wherever he was trying to get to.

"Ya heard that warning," Applejack said in anger "Now don't try to mess with us."

The villain growled in anger as he stood to his feet.

"You think he scares me? Think again," he remarked. "He's just delayed the inevitable. Your luck will run out eventually, and he can't always be around to save you." He smirked as he started to walk away. "Don't fail at your competition tomorrow, girls."

He walked out of sight from them, and it was only then that they released their sighs of relief that they hadn't realized they were holding.

"That guy's got serious issues," Rainbow said.

* * *

Sonata knew it was Red the instant she heard the singing that night. Why she had come was a bit baffling even for her. Fear of what her sisters would do if they found out made her want to turn back, but curiosity pulled her forward, beckoning to her through the dark of night. Besides, Red was rather nice to be around... assuming he wasn't threatening someone for attacking his friends.

She found him sitting on the stage while staring out in her general direction, his spines vibrating rapidly to create the sound of a banjo, a guitar, a ukulele and a few other instruments playing a rather catchy song.

 **Red:** _Dooley was a good old man_  
 _He lived below the mill_  
 _Dooley had two daughters and a forty gallon still_  
 _One gal watched the boiler, the other watched the spout_  
 _And Mama corked the bottles when old Dooley fetched them out_

 _[chorus]_

 _Dooley, slipping up the holler_  
 _Dooley, trying to make a dollar_  
 _Dooley, give me a swaller and I'll pay you back some day_

 _The revenuers came for him, a slipping through the woods_  
 _Dooley kept behind them all and never lost his goods_  
 _Dooley was a trader when into town he'd come_  
 _Sugar by the bushel and molasses by the ton_

 _*chorus*_

 _I remember very well the day old Dooley died_  
 _The women folk looked sorry and the men stood 'round and cried_  
 _Now Dooley's on the mountain, he lies there all alone_  
 _They put a jug beside him and a barrel for a stone_

 _Dooley, slipping up the holler_  
 _Dooley, trying to make a dollar_  
 _Dooley, give me a swaller and I'll pay you back some day_

 _And I'll pay you back some day!_

Red made a bow as if preforming before a live audience when he finished, smiling at the Siren as he finished the bow. Sonata was more impressed by his voice, however. It was a great voice for singing, maybe one that could rival her sisters'. What was more, he had somehow managed to make it sound like there was more than one person singing along with him.

"Hey Red," Sonata said. "What's up?"

"Just singing an old favorite of mine," he replied with a grin. "Come, sit. I find it's usually best to talk when you're sitting."

"Okay," She shrugged and sat beside him "So... can I ask you something?"

"You may," Red answered, giving her a seemingly innocent look.

"So... I know you're not from Equestria, so where exactly you're from?" she asked.

Red smirked. "I come from a world called Mobius. There, most animals are like me in a sense: sentient, anthropomorphic, and some even have unique powers or abilities to go with it. Unlike the others however, I wasn't born into the world like they were."

"So?" She asked.

"I was created, not born," he said bluntly. "Think of it like someone making a toy in one of those toy factories, only the factory is a lab and the toy was me. Not the best example, but there you go."

She scratched her head for moment then with sigh she spoke. "So, let me get this straight... you're like something out of a movie of a crazy human... Franklen?"

"I think you mean Frankenstein," Red corrected. "And no. Frankenstein was trying to bring someone who was already dead back to life. With me, it was like making something from scratch; no body already waiting for them."

"Oh, hard to believe... but if you say so," she said.

"Trust me, the only reason I ever believed it myself is because I was raised by the guys who created me, technically speaking," he answered. "So, I have a question for you... that is if you don't mind."

"Ask away," she said "I don't mind at all."

"Okay... and forgive me if this makes it a bit sensitive... Why are you helping your sisters with this plan that your employer's gotten you involved in?" Red asked. "I can tell that he's someone you fear, and rightly so. Whatever he's planning, you don't like the looks of it at all. So why are you still helping out?"

Sonata showed a reasonable frown at this, then she sighed and looked towards her lap.

"Actually, you're right. I don't like this at all, I don't even like this world. But you see, my sisters are my family... If I abandoned them, wherever shall I go...? I know they aren't the best family around, but you see, they're my sisters after all. No creature ever accepted us, not even those ponies... And you know the rest."

Red nodded silently. He never had any true siblings himself, but after becoming a part of Sonic's crew, he understood to an extent how a family worked. And he knew just how difficult it was to choose between family and something else. But to hear that the Sirens were never accepted by anyone... That part was what got to him.

"I know exactly how that feels," he said to her. "And I'm sorry that the same happened to you." He gave her a smile and lifted her head up to look at him. "But I run differently. I've learned to never judge a book by its cover. No matter what kind of creature you are, one should never judge them because of what they are, but by who they are. And I can sense that deep down you have a good heart, Sonata. You just need to express it more often."

"We have no other choice, so we did what we needed for our survival... And you see that didn't go very well either." She said looking towards her hands.

"There's always a choice," Red spoke softly. "I was created to be a weapon, a killing machine that would aid my masters' in conquering the world. But I chose to be more than a tool they could use, and chose instead to live a different life. You can make that choice too. You don't have to harm others to survive; you just need to find another way."

"Other way?" Sonata gave him a sad look.

"Sure," Red answered. "Think about Changelings for instance. We used to think that they could only ever take love to feed off of, but that was proven wrong by other Changelings back in Equestria. If the love they feed off of is given to them willingly, then they don't run the risk of harming others, they have more to feed off of, and it is an endless supply that they can enjoy forever." He gave her a curious look. "So what is it you and your sisters feed off of?"

"We make others fight each other and feed off the bitter feelings of our prey to put this simple," She replied. "So, if there is another way..."

"What else are you doing it for?" Red continued. "Sure, the negativity helps, but from what I've heard and seen on a few occasions, you don't always have them fight each other. Sometimes, you just sing so that all eyes are on you." He grinned. "Maybe it's not negativity you're looking for necessarily. Maybe it's also popularity, being adored by others, and perhaps even loved."

She was silent for a while, then spoke. "It does make sense... maybe we don't need to make them fight..." Her face brightened up with glee. "Maybe we just need to be... loved for our songs."

"Now you're getting warmer," the hedgehog congratulated. "That's a good start."

"Really?" She exclaimed in excitement and spread her arms out towards him, before suddenly stopping and giving him an awkward look. "Well... never mind..."

"No no! You're good!" Red reassured her, then gave her a sheepish smile. "Though it's probably a good thing you stopped, or you would've hurt your arms. One second, please..."

Red's spines suddenly drooped down across his spine in an odd fashion, making his back almost look flat. He grinned at her as he opened up his own arms.

"Now you may hug me, injury free," he giggled. She smiled sheepishly as she hugged him.

"Okay..."

Red returned her hug gladly, feeling a warm and fuzzy feeling inside when he did. It had been a while since he had been hugged by someone larger than he was, so it was still a relatively new feeling to him. But he didn't care either way. After a few moments he pulled away and gave Sonata a smile.

"Feel better now?" he asked kindly.

"Much better!" She exclaimed with a large smile. Red managed another smile, then looked to the watch on his arm.

"You've got some time left before you have to head back," he said. "So, wanna sing a song with me?"

"Yes of course," Sonata replied.

"Okay then... any song you'd like to try out?" he asked her. "Within reason of course."

"Really?" She said with a huge smile. "I can choose the song..."

"Sure! Why not?" Red asked. "Consider it my little treat."

"I have one in mind," Sonata said. "It's called 'Thank you'."

"Oh, that's a good one," Red complimented. "You want to lead?"

"Yes, thank you," she said. She began to sing, with Red joining in as backing vocals.

 **Sonata:** _Down and out, all alone_  
 _Sitting here, sad and blue_  
 _The sun is now going down_  
 _It's kinda cold, seeking refuge_

 _Or just a friendly face_  
 _Or maybe just a smile_  
 _Someone that understands_  
 _What I'm going through right now_  
 _And just before I…_

 _Lay me down to never wake_  
 _I look up and I see you_  
 _So with everything I am_

 _[chorus]  
Thank you_  
 _Thank you_  
 _Because you didn't have to_  
 _Thank you_  
 _Thank you_  
 _With everything I am_  
 _Thank you_

 _For the real sacrifice and the truth_  
 _Behind your giving heart_  
 _And how you never judge or fault in me_  
 _Help because you want it too_

 _And for your friendly face_  
 _And for just your smile_  
 _Simply understanding_  
 _What I'm going through right now_  
 _And just before I…_

 _Lay me down to never wake_  
 _I look up and I see you_  
 _So with everything I am_

 _*chorus*_

 _'Cause when no one else would care, you did_  
 _And when no one else was there, you were_  
 _Now I am so aware_  
 _You're a blessing to me_  
 _What did I do to deserve_  
 _To deserve you_  
 _There's no words_  
 _That could describe_  
 _That could describe_  
 _How much I_

 _*chorus*_

 _[Ending chorus]  
For everything I am_  
 _Thank you… Thank you… Thank you…_  
 _Thank you_  
 _With everything I am_  
 _Thank you_

When they finished, Sonata noticed that Red seemed to have his eyes closed in a peacefully bliss, as if savoring the memory of her voice for as long as he could. When he opened them again, there were tears in his eyes though he was still smiling.

"That... was beautiful..." he finally managed softly. "I've never heard a sweeter voice in all my life."

"Hmm... thanks," Sonata replied with a blush. "Your voice is very lovely as well."

"It's a gift," the hedgehog shrugged, then turned his attention to the watch on his arm again. "You might want to head back and get some sleep. Tomorrow, the competition begins for real. No more auditions." He gave her a smirk. "Kinda makes me regret the fact that we're supposed to be on opposite sides when that comes."

"But... we still be friends, right?" She asked. Red gave her a reassuring smile coupled with a wink.

"Definitely," he answered. "I'd be honored to call you my friend."

Sonata nodded at this. "Okay... bye," She called back to him as she headed towards her residence. But as she was approaching the house they were living in, she noticed her sisters approaching. Neither of them looked too happy.

"There you are!" Adagio scolded. "Where were you?"

"We were looking all over for you!" Aria added, a slight hint of worry in her tone; a rare occurrence among the Dazzlings.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Adagio asked, she too displaying some slight worry.

"I was here all the time," She replied. "And, yes I am fine."

Adagio and Aria both sighed in relief.

"Sir Cranky Pants noticed you were gone and... well, he blew a fuse," Aria explained. "We went out looking for you because... well..."

"We didn't want to see you get hurt if he found you himself," Adagio finished. "Not that we're gonna let you off too easily either, but..."

She didn't need to finish; they all were afraid of their employer when he was mad.

"Alright, alright I shouldn't have gone without telling you," Sonata replied. "Now, we can head back?"

Her sisters nodded and they both walked back into the house where their employer was waiting for them.

"Oh, you found her," he remarked. "Don't do that again, please. The plan will only work if I have all three of you."

"I see," Sonata muttered. The villain looked to her with an odd expression, then sighed.

"Get some sleep. We've got a busy week ahead of us. And don't forget, homecoming is this weekend!"

He walked off to a separate room and the Dazzlings all sighed.

"When this is over, we're splitting from him," Adagio remarked to no one in particular.

Sonata nodded and went towards her bed, literally dropping herself on the mattress. Her sisters dropped on their own beds nearby and were soon fast asleep. But for a while, Sonata was unable to sleep herself. Her head was spinning with all sorts of questions, worries, and more. Of them all, the ones that stood out to her the most was about Red. For whatever reason, she couldn't stop thinking about him and what risks he was undergoing for her sake.

"Well, I hope everything will be fine," she whispered to herself, moments before falling asleep.

* * *

 **So, I've heard debates on whether Sonata is the soprano of the Dazzlings or Aria and I didn't want that problem here. So I've decided to go off this logic:** _ALL_ **of the Dazzlings are capable of hitting either scale, but they have preferences on which one to take, with Adagio particularly enjoying the lead role.**

 **Now that that's out of the way, I'll cya in the next chapter! Let's keep our fingers crossed.**


	3. The Spark

Adagio probably would've been in a reasonably good mood the day after the auditions, or as close as you could get with her, if not for what their employer had emphasized so badly that morning: they could not afford to fail the competition unless they wanted him to resort to Plan B, which none of her sisters' felt was a good thing, as he made it sound like something that would only be used as a dire last resort. As the Dazzlings walked into the room where the other students were waiting their turns, they suddenly heard a loud, echoing voice call to them.

"LOOK WHO'S LAST TO JOIN AGAIN!" the voice called out towards them. They turned to see who it was, and while it was expected who it was, they had not expected to see Red holding a mic that was at least five times bigger than he was. To top it all, he was wearing a rather ridiculous outfit to go with it; he looked like someone who had gone to the wrong audition for the wrong reason. Sonata couldn't help but giggle and even Aria cracked a smile at his outlandish appearance; a rare occasion for any of the three Sirens to feel a bit cheered up at the sight of their enemy.

"Look girls," Adagio said with a smirk. "It's our little friend again."

"Ah, I didn't realize you liked me THAT much, girls," Red teased, putting the mic behind his back and somehow putting it away. They weren't sure how he did this though; some students claimed that it simply vanished when viewed from the right angle.

"Oh will you shut up," Adagio said harshly. "Once we win this contest, then not even you will be able to stop us."

"Doesn't mean I won't try," Red replied with a smile. "Besides, I have powerful friends and allies, one in particular who you'd be a fool to take on. But even without them, I've been known to do the impossible."

Just then, someone came in and called out a name. The student called stood to her feet and walked out to where she'd be judged by Celestia and Luna before moving on, assuming she did well.

"Good luck!" Red called to her as she left. But when he did, something odd seemed to happen. Some of the students nearby seemed to suddenly shake themselves out of some kind of trance, which made Red tilt his head as he looked around with a raised eyebrow. Then he chuckled.

"Huh. Guess that's one way to temporarily break the spell," he commented.

"Girls, now soon it'll be our turn," Adagio said. "You know what to do, just follow my lead."

"Okay," Aria answered.

"Alright," Sonata spoke out. Soon, the three of them were called up as well. As they started out, however, Red stopped them for a brief moment. For once, he actually seemed to be sincere with them.

"I know I probably shouldn't say this to you, being my enemy and all," he said to Adagio, "but... Good luck. I hope you don't end up staying with your employer longer than necessary."

No one of them replied to this statement except Sonata, who gave him a light nod, and went out to give their auditions. Needless to say, for one reason or another, they passed. Though it could've been due to the fact that both principals were under the spell of the Dazzlings, but to each their own. Red couldn't deny that they did have beautiful voices, but he felt bad that they had to use them in such a manner.

"I really am looking forward to this," he muttered sarcastically, then noticed the next act, which looked to be the CMC (or what would be the CMC in Equestria) looking rather nervous for their approaching act. He walked over to them with a smile.

"Hey there, little girls," he greeted warmly. "What seems to be the problem? You look rather nervous."

"Ah nervous?" Scootaloo said with sly smile. "Nah... okay maybe a little, but we're ready!"

"Yeah, Scoots. Let's go there and do this," Applebloom said.

"Alright. Good luck out there!" Red said in a supporting tone. "Show them what you can do."

As they went out on stage, Red sighed happily.

"I've never said this to their faces in Equestria, but those three are CUTE!" he exclaimed aloud, ignoring some of the looks in his direction. "Seriously, did they fall from heaven?"

After a while, it was finally Red's turn to perform in front of judges. He waltzed onto the stage still wearing his outlandish attire and gave them a grin. Of course, several in the audience laughed at the silliness of his outfit and he chuckled with them. He then tapped the mic.

"Testing, one two, one two..." he spoke into it, then asked Celestia, "Can you hear me alright?"

"I can hear you perfectly," She replied softly. "Can we have your auditions now?"

"Right, sorry. Hold this for me..."

Red took off the hat he was wearing and threw it into the crowd. Whether by chance or not, it actually ended up landing on Sonata's head, much to her surprise. He then twirled around several times and the outfit changed into a snazzy suit. His quills vibrated and he started to sing:

 **Red:** _Every time it rains, it rains pennies from heaven_  
 _Don't you know each cloud contains pennies from heaven?_  
 _You'll find your fortune's fallin' all over the town_  
 _Be sure that your umbrella is upside down_

 _Trade them for a package of sunshine and flowers_  
 _If you want the things you love, you must have showers_  
 _So, when you hear it thunder, don't run under a tree_  
 _There'll be pennies from heaven for you and me_

 _*lengthy instrumental-sax solo and then brass*_

 _Every time, every time it rains, it's gonna rain pennies from heaven_  
 _Don't you know every cloud contains lots of pennies from heaven_  
 _You'll find your fortune's fallin', baby, all over the town_  
 _Be sure, be sure that your umbrella is upside down_

 _Trade them for a package of sunshine and flowers_  
 _If you want the things you love, you've got to have showers_  
 _So, when you hear it thunder, don't run under a tree_  
 _There'll be pennies from heaven for you and me!_

There was silence, then the majority there started to clap and cheer as he made a modest bow. A detail that didn't escape the attention of the Sirens or their opponents was that the spell, once again, was broken after his performance. Adagio wasn't much glad to see this. She huffed in anger at the hedgehog as she gave Sonata an angry glare. Sonata quickly understood what she meant and took off that hat. Red leaped from the stage and called out in a comical voice, "Next!" He then walked over to the Dazzlings with a cheerful smile.

"Well, how'd I do?" he asked, then to Sonata, "You may keep the hat, by the way. Might help if you ever need to keep the sun off ya."

"Ah, thanks," she said, but her sisters didn't mind her too much at this. Adagio looked a little suspicious of the whole situation as she looked towards Red, and then her sister for a few moments.

 _Something's really fishy here,_ she thought.

"I heard that, and you're wrong. _This_ is fishy," Red spoke out as if reading her thoughts, then twirled again and was in a fish costume, sporting a goofy grin.

"Gah!?" She exclaimed in sudden surprise. Then she grunted and looked towards Red. "You crazy little hedgehog!"

"Why thank you! I'll take that as a compliment," he giggled. "Well, only three more days to go before the finals! I'll see you there!" He started to walk away, then stopped for moment to glance behind him. "I just remembered; tomorrow night's the homecoming dance, right? I expect you to be there. It's gonna be fun! Later!"

Red laughed once more and took off, somehow taking off the costume while running at his insane speeds. Adagio was still very suspicious of the situation, but she shrugged this feeling off... just for now. Maybe she wanted a confirmation of her doubts before she took any actions.

* * *

Sonata was a bit worried at first that night, because she couldn't see Red at first as she approached the stage. The air was quiet, not in a bad way yet, but she still couldn't help but feel worried. She looked around in nervousness.

 _Where are you Red?_ She thought. Suddenly, the stage lit up and Red rushed out as music was played. However, what surprised her the most was that there were multiple clones of the same hedgehog, all dressed in striped suits and with hats and bamboo canes in their hands. They were smiling at her cheekily. She was a little amazed to see him doing this. "Welcome to the show!" one of them called, and then the performance began.

[If you guys need a reference of the performance, look up "Me Ol Bamboo" on Youtube. And yes, I'm aware Family Guy parodied that song]

 **All:** _A gentleman's got a walking stick.  
A seaman's got a gaff.  
And the merry men of Robin Hood  
They used a quarterstaff.  
On the Spanish plains inside their canes  
They hide their ruddy swords.  
But we make do with an old bam-boo  
And everyone applauds!_

 _1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - Hey!  
Me ol' bam-boo, me ol' bam-boo  
You'd better never bother with me ol' bam-boo.  
You can have me hat or me bum-ber-shoo  
But you'd better never bother with me ol' bam-boo._

 **Chorus:** _When punting on the beautiful Thames  
_ **Red:** _You use a sturdy pole.  
_ **Chorus:** _To protect their fair complexion  
_ **Red:** _Ladies use a parasol.  
_ **Chorus:** _It's useful in the underbrush  
_ **Red:** _To have a hefty spear.  
_ _ **All:** __Right!_ _But what we do with an old bam-boo  
_ _Makes everybody cheer!_

 _1 - 2 - 3 - HO!_  
 _Me ol' bam-boo, me ol' bam-boo_  
 _You'd better never bother with me ol' bam-boo_  
 _You can have me hat or me bum-ber-shoo_  
 _But you'd better never bother with me ol' bam-boo_

 **Random clone:** _"Have a go, mate . . ."_

 **Red:** _A flyer in an air-e-o-plane  
_ **Chorus:** _He steers it with a stick  
_ **Red:** _He does?_ _A collier in the pits o' Wales  
_ **Chorus:** _He leans upon his pick  
_ **Red:** _That's right!  
_ **All:** _Now every wheel of an automobile  
_ _Revolves around a shaft (HEY!)  
_ _But what we do with an old bam-boo  
_ _Makes every one go daft._

 _And 1 - 2_  
 _Me ol' bam-boo, me ol' bam-boo_  
 _You'd better never bother with me ol' bam-boo._  
 _You can have me hat or me bum-ber-shoo_  
 _But you'd better never bother with me ol' bam-boo._

 _*Dance break*_

 _1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - HEY!  
And a 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - and a 5 and a 6 and a 7 HO!  
Me ol' bam-boo, me ol' bam-boo  
You'd better never bother with me ol' bam-boo.  
You can have me hat or me bum-ber-shoo  
But you'd better never bother with me ol' bam-boo.  
You'd better never bother with me ol' bam-boo!_

When they had finished, one of them took off his hat as the others suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Cloning potions can be handy," he said to himself, then looked to the Siren with a smile.

"That's so cool!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you," Red said as he waited for her to come on up with her. "I try my best to entertain both those around me, and the people who are reading this."

"Reading what?" she asked.

"Never mind. Fourth Wall joke," he stated. "So, I see you did wonderfully today. Congrats!"

"Thanks, you did really good too," she replied.

"I meant it, you know. When I said good luck to your sisters," he told her. "I hate to see you guys on the wrong side. Yes, I'm not usually on anyone's side, but I can tell immediately that your employer is definitely not the right to be on."

"I know, but what I can do for my sisters?' She asked.

"I'm not sure," Red admitted. "They don't like him, but they sure as hell don't like me either." He sighed. "But that doesn't mean I won't try to reason with them. In the end, however, the choice is their's alone to make."

"I wish I could help them, but my opinion doesn't matter much to my sisters," she sighed. Red sighed as well. It was true; they only seemed to care about themselves and achieving their goals.

"Well... I wouldn't give up on them if I were you," he said reassuringly. "Everyone has a dark side to them, but they also ave a little light in them too. The question is which one do they allow to dominate their life?"

She smiled. "Well, let's hope they'll understand."

"Me too..." Red looked out at the moon and a somewhat sad look came over him. She gave him a concerned look.

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah... just thinking about someone I met once..." he replied. It sounded like he was hiding some pain behind those words.

"Any of your old friends?" she asked.

"No... she was more than that," Red answered. "Her name was Rosada, and she was created in the same lab I was created in. I was Experiment 201; she was Experiment 200, the weaponized skunk. Don't laugh."

"Why would I laugh? That is pretty cute," she said. "She must be really important to you."

"She _was_ important to me," he corrected her. "She... died a hundred years ago in the laboratory when I refused to follow my creators' orders." He teared up a bit. "They wanted me to subjugate an entire city to find more... 'test subjects' as they put it. I refused. So while we were asleep, they came to her room and... they..."

He couldn't finish and closed his eyes tightly, the tears streaming down his face thick and fast. Sonata didn't know what to say, so she just came close to him and placed her hand on his shoulder in a caring way. He lifted his hand up to her hand and held it there fore a moment, then unexpectedly hugged her tightly as he started to cry softly, his spines drooping as he did as if in response to his grief. She returned the hug with equal care.

"I am sorry Red," She said to him softly.

"It's- it's alright," he managed. "I like talking about her from time to time." He looked up at her and a thankful smile could be seen even with his tear-streaked face. "Thank you. I needed that."

"It's alright," She said. "I know it hurts to lose some one close to you."

Red nodded and gazed up into her eyes. In the night air against the light of the stars and the moon, they seemed to glisten and give off a hypnotic kind of beauty in them. He almost felt himself being lost in them as they gave him a sympathetic smile...

He snapped back into reality and realized just how close they were to each other.

"Oh... uh, you can... let go now," he said sheepishly.

"Oh," she blushed as she released him from the hug. Red felt himself blushing as well, though with his natural color it was hard to tell unless you looked hard enough.

"So... are you coming to the homecoming dance tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Of course I will," She replied "I hope you'll be there too."

"Are you kidding?" Red gave her a friendly smirk. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Alright," she said "So-"

"So... quick question: do you know how to dance?" Red asked her.

"Hmm..." She thought for a moment. "I guess so..."

"Goody! Then you'll do fine out there," he replied. "Everyone should know how to dance at least a little bit at a dance party."

"Okay..." She replied with a blush. Red chuckled, then looked at the time.

"You may want to head on back," he said to her. "I can walk you back some ways if you want..."

"No. Thanks, but I don't want my sisters to see you. See ya," She said and headed towards her residence. Red watched her leave, not taking his eyes off of her until she was gone. Then he started speaking to himself.

"What was that? That was amazing! I haven't felt like that since..." He paused. "No, that can't be... can it? I promised I'd never-" He looked back in the direction Sonata had left. "Oh boy... I may have dug a deeper hole for myself than I thought." He sighed happily. "So why do I feel so good doing it?"

Sonata was smiling all the way as she was feeling really happy for some reason. Whatever that feeling was she was feeling, it was like nothing she ever felt before. Sure, she cared for Red and all, as she considered him a really good friend. That's why spending time with him made her feel really good.

"Am I thinking too much?" She questioned herself with a giggle. "Maybe."

Unknown to her, however, her sisters were watching from a distance and had noticed her sheer joy. It was starting to confirm their beliefs of what they had feared; Red was turning their sister towards a different path.

"Should we tell _him_ about this?" Aria asked her sister. "It would give me an excuse to crush that little rodent!"

"No," Adagio replied. "It's not a good time to tell him."

"What?!" Aria exclaimed. "But can't you see what that pincushion is doing to her?"

"I do see that," Adagio answered. "But we don't know what he will do when he knows about this."

Aria was silent, then she sighed.

"I suppose you're right," she said, then asked with some fear, "But if it comes down to it, do you really think the hedgehog stands a chance against him? Personally, I think I'd take the first option."

"I hope so," She said. "That guy is super annoying."

Aria nodded in agreement, then watched their sister enter the residence they currently resided in.

"You know, maybe she's not too bad off after all... at least in regards to whom she's visiting," she commented. "If it were Sunset or Princess Twilight, on the other hand..."

"I know, so I don't think we really need to worry about this." Adagio said "Still, we'll keep an eye on her."

"Agreed," Aria nodded, clenching her fists. "And he better not hurt her during that time..."

* * *

 **"Uh oh! We're in trouble now!"**

 ** _You're_ in trouble now. But to be fair, that was clear it would come to that from a mile away.**

 **"Maybe the trouble, but not the other thing. At least for me."**

 ***sigh* Cya in the next chapter, ladies and gents!**


	4. The Dance and Feelings

**Fun fact about this chapter: I started it with _Darkstalker728_ for the first couple of sentences involving the Dazzlings, and then I ended up doing the rest with _Admirer Boy_ 's help. Tee hee!**

* * *

It was clear to Sunset and the others that Red was in a good mood the next day. He hummed to himself merrily as he walked about, unfazed by any comment that was thrown at him. Even some of the more rotten students at the school didn't manage to get him to stop smiling. At the rate he was going about, it wouldn't surprise him if he suddenly burst out into song.

"Sounds like you're in a good mood today," Applejack noted.

"Mhm!" Red agreed. "I feel like I've found my true purpose for the first time in... well, forever! It feels wonderful!"

"Awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "So what's making ya so happy?"

Red gave her a grin. "I think I've finally cracked the code. Soon, you may have to fight only two Sirens."

Everyone was surprised.

"Wait... you mean you've changed her?" Rarity inquired.

"Changed her, reformed her, whatever you call it. All I know is that she's tipping in the right direction!" Red cackled.

"Are you good, Red?" Sunset asked him with a raised eyebrow. "You seem a bit too... happy."

"No such thing last I checked!" Red told her. "Well, I'm off to see what I can do around here. Keep your fingers crossed and hope for the best at the competition!"

Red skipped out of the room and into the halls. He almost ended up bumping into the Dazzlings as he came across them, but for once they didn't seem to faze him at all. At least the two he knew were not on his side, that is.

"Oh, hello girls!" he greeted cheerfully. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

Adagio and Aria both gave him a glare, clearly not enjoying his new mood swing. Sonata seemed to take it better, however.

"It sure is Red." Sonata said, giving him a small smile.

"What's got you so cheerful?" Aria demanded, looking at Red threateningly.

"Oh, just feeling happy that I can do some good in my actions," he replied nonchalantly. "Besides, sometimes you don't need a reason to be happy, do you?"

"Alright, enough of this," Adagio stated. "What are you up to?"

"Well, apart from the fact that I'm forced to break your spell and help my friends..." Red did some fake thinking, then smirked. "I've got nothing."

"Liar," Aria muttered.

"Nah, I'm just cheeky," Red said to her. "So, who's excited for the dance tonight? I know I am! I'd love to see you guys there! Even got personal invitations for you-"

"No more games, hedgehog!" Adagio cut him off, though his smile didn't falter an inch. "What are you trying to pull?"

Sonata stayed silent, not wanting to get involved at the moment.

"I'm not pulling anything," Red said to her. "Does it look like I've got any levers or strings nearby to pull?"

This only irritated the Siren more.

"Cut the act, needle brain!" Aria demanded. "We know about your little... get togethers."

Red gave them a questioning look in his eyes at that point.

"So, I will ask you only once," Adagio said. "What do you want from our sister?"

Red looked to Sonata, then back to Adagio. Then he sighed and his smile faded for a short moment.

"What I want with her is something I'd want from any of you; to make a choice," he answered bluntly. "But what that choice is, only you may know and only you can decide what choice you'll take." He gave them a serious expression. "But at the least, you should know and be reassured that I intend no harm to your sister. In fact, the only reason I'd intend harm to you too is if you threaten my friends and family, or if you give me reason to harm you."

Adagio showed a angry expression at this. "I see, so in short you're trying to turn her against us."

"What I'm offering her, and you too should you accept, is a choice: stay with your employer, gain the power or betrayal he has in store for you, and live a miserable existence; or take the plunge, start on a different path, and gain something more valuable," Red replied, sounding sincere and genuine. "I offer you companionship, friendship, freedom, and love; all of which are more precious than all the power and popularity in existence. The choice is yours alone to make."

Adagio looked towards Aria at this, who had her usual growling expression on her face.

 _Am I really considering this? I mean, he's right that I hate that guy, but..._

Red seemed to catch onto this and gave her a small smile.

"Tell you what. You don't have to answer right away. I'll give you time to answer," he said to them, then added cheerfully, "For now, I suggest you figure out what you're going to wear to the dance. It's a place of opportunity, after all!"

He started walking away from them down the hall, but at a slower rate from before so he could stop if they called to him.

"What did you say Adagio?" Aria asked. "Do you really wanna believe that pincushion?"

"No..." she replied. "But I don't like HIM either." She then sighed. "Beside, I think he's got a point; we should get ready for the dance."

* * *

It was starting to become more suggestive that Red planned things in advance, because he was the first person the Dazzlings met as they approached the school. He was dressed in formal attire specifically for the event and was wearing a friendly smile.

"You made it!" he greeted happily. "Glad to see you on board."

Adagio didn't reply to his comment and walked away giving him a glare which clearly said, "You better know what's good for you."

"Shall we?" Red gave a polite bow as he held the doors open for them, flashing a smile at them. He also gave Sonata a subtle wink that was not noticed by her sisters. Sonata smiled at this as she waved to him. Inside, the party was already getting into full swing. Colored lights checkered the room from different angles, music was being played on some loud speakers off to the side, and several tables were also seen with lots of different refreshments and appetizers. Just about everyone was dancing or talking to one another.

"I know you'll probably ignore me, but all I ask of you is a simple favor," Red suddenly spoke to the Dazzlings as he walked on beside them. "Don't worry about the employer, don't worry about your plan or even about keeping the spell up. For once, just let loose and have fun!" He grinned. "You'll thank me someday."

Aria showed a frustrated expression at this, but Adagio stopped her by raising her hand. Then she smirked at Red before giving him a nod.

"I never mind good advice," she said. Red smiled widely.

"Glad to help. Now then, let's party!" he shouted, rushing into the crowd to join in on the fun.

"Why did you do that?" Aria asked.

"I don't wanna ruin my mood," Adagio replied. "Beside, do you really wanna argue over that?"

Aria opened her mouth to protest, then stopped in realization of the truth behind that.

"Eh, I'll give him that," she said with a smile. "It sounds like a nice change."

"Good," Adagio replied. The music kicked up just then, and everyone started to dance along to the beat. Even the Dazzlings seemed to enjoy themselves, if only for a while. However, a lot of people couldn't help but notice that Red seemed to be a superior dancer. The way he moved about was as if it was second nature to him, which left most of the people around him in utter surprise and awe. Needless to say, many an applause was heard directed at him throughout the night, even when he wasn't trying to draw a crowd.

Eventually, the music died down to a slow dance. Many people dropped out to watch on the sidelines while the lovely couples out there took the floor.

"Even if they're not something I particularly enjoy, you can't deny that it looks cute," Aria commented as she and her sisters stared out at the dancing couples.

"I agree with you Aria," Sonata smiled with a nod "They look really cute."

Just then, Red approached them with a chuckle.

"You don't have any partners either, do ya?" he asked them.

"That's none of your concern," Aria said.

"Maybe..." Red looked over to Sonata. "Any of you care to dance? I'm open."

"Why don't you look for someone of your own size?" Adagio smirk while gesturing with her hand to imply his short height.

"I have a friend who dates someone half his size," Red remarked. "I think I'm good. So... care to take me up on that offer?" He asked Sonata. Sonata looked towards her sisters who didn't seem to care that much about this.

"Sure," she replied. Red smiled and took her hand, leading her out onto the dance floor. Even with his significantly smaller size, he managed to pull it off rather well. However, this gesture did not go unnoticed by his friends, most of whom were staring in utter shock; Pinkie was simply taking a picture of them with her phone. But eventually even Sonata's sisters noticed something about the couple that surprised them too. The way they looked at each other while they danced... there was something between them, even if they weren't entirely conscious of it themselves; a kind of spark or connection. It was apparent for all to see.

After a long stunned silence, it was Sunset who snapped out of her shock first and decided to take action. By then, the song had ended, although the two of them were still looking into each other's eyes.

"Red," Sunset called him. "A minute please."

"Huh?" Red looked back over to her as their own trance abruptly ended. "Oh! Sure! Cya later, Sonata."

He walked over to Sunset, leaving a very flustered and blushing Siren staring after him as he went.

"What's up?" Red asked Sunset once they had gone aside with the others.

"What's this all about?" She demanded.

"What's what all about?" he asked, seemingly looking innocent. Sadly, Sunset knew him too well for that to work.

"Red, you know that's not gonna work on me," She deadpanned. Knowing that he was stuck there, Red sighed.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "Whenever I'm around her, I just feel... so happy. I haven't felt like this in over a hundred years, and it- it feels wonderful! I feel like- like I'm finally complete, or that I've finally found my purpose in life." He cast a glance towards Sonata. "And it only ever happens around her..."

Sunset wasn't sure what to say at this. It was possible that he was being controlled by Siren's spell.

"That's what I was afraid of," She muttered.

"Why?" he demanded. "She's not like she was before, and to be fair, wouldn't you have said she was rather nice even before all this?"

"I know, but I can't shrug off this feeling..." she answered. "Are you still... you Red?"

Red gave her a quizzical look, then unexpectedly pulled a frying pan out of nowhere and smacked himself in the head. He fell to the ground in such a way that he was now looking up at her in an odd fashion.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked with a smirk. Sunset giggled to see this.

"Alright, I guess that does..." She said.

"Good!" Red exclaimed, jumping to his feet. He then sighed aloud and looked back around the room. Apparently, that had been the last song for the night, because most of the students were leaving or cleaning up.

"Time to earn some bonus points from grandma," he joked, then zipped off at sound-breaking speeds as he started to very rapidly clean the place up. In barely a minute, the place was properly cleaned and everything put away. "Done!"

"I am sorry Red..." Sunset said to him afterwards.

"Ah, no harm done!" Red replied cheerfully. "It's a common mistake. Besides, they'd have to spend WAY too much time trying to break me." He looked out at one of the windows and chuckled. "Well, I gotta go. Unless I'm mistaken, I've got a promise to keep. Later!"

He smiled and rushed out of the room with a laugh.

"Are you really that comfortable about this?" Rainbow Dash asked her. "He's probably under their spell right now, and they're just being smart."

"I don't know, Rainbow Dash," Twilight remarked. "He seemed too... natural to be under a spell. Even the principals act a little off while under the Dazzlings' spell." She gave them a shrug. "It sounds crazy, but maybe he's not under their spell."

"Wait... then that means..." Rarity started, then unable to finish she dramatically fainted.

"...that he's truly falling for Sonata Dusk!" Pinkie completed.

"And it seems she's fallin' for him too," Applejack remarked.

"Oh my... is that bad?" Fluttershy asked shyly.

"I don't think, it's that bad..." Sunset said. "After all, Sonata isn't as bad as her sisters."

"That is true," Rainbow Dash nodded. "But all the same, I'm keeping an eye on them both. In fact, I think I'll start now..."

She walked out of the room towards the direction Red had gone, making Applejack slap her forehead.

"This won't end well," she muttered.

"It never does..." Sunset said with a sigh.

* * *

"Of all the more secure places on the school campus, I chose this spot," Sonata heard Red saying aloud as he paced back and forth on the stage. He didn't seem to notice her yet, lost in his own thoughts.

"I could've done anywhere, and I chose to go with this place. Not that it's a bad spot, but... Am I just THAT attracted to the spotlight?"

She went towards him and called out his name. "Red!"

"Huh?" Red looked over at her, accidentally falling off the stage and hitting the dirt when he did. "Ow... Hi Sonata!"

"Are you alright?" Sonata asked as she came closer, coming into view of him lying on his back looking at her upside down. He was still wearing his outfit.

"Are you alright?" she asked again. "You were mumbling to yourself about... something."

"Yeah... I'm kinda mad at myself for not taking as many precautions for these... actually, I'm not sure what to call them anymore," he admitted.

"Huh?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, think about it," Red told her. "What am I really doing every time this happens? I do a skit of some kind, maybe speak about some moral, and then you and I have a laugh or shed some tears." He looked up at her, as he was still lying on the ground. "So why do you keep coming back?"

"I... why do I keep coming back?" She asked. "I am not sure. Why do you?"

"I keep coming back, because I don't have anyone else to talk to at this hour," Red managed. "Besides, I did give you a choice to come over. You didn't have to meet me here the first time, yet you came anyways." He gave her a grin, which looked ridiculous from his position. "I'm glad you did come though, because I enjoy being around you."

"Maybe I enjoy being around you too," she said. "I don't even remember when the last time I felt that... free."

"It feels great, doesn't it?" he inquired, then chuckled. "I must say, as uncomfortable as this is because of me falling in such a way, I have quite a great view."

He smirked at his last words, because he was staring directly at her when he said that.

"You... fell?" She asked with concern. "Really?"

"Did you not see me fall?" he questioned. "I fell off the stage when you came along."

"Ooooh," she said thoughtfully. "I see... I am really sorry for that."

"No no! You're fine," he reassured her. "I'm fine. Got a high durability level, and a healing factor to match. A fall like that is nothing to sneeze at, even for my size." He smirked. "Besides, the 'view' of your pretty face from here is worth it."

"Thanks." She blushed at this "And... for a bipedal hedgehog, you're also pretty handsome."

"Aw, shucks! I'm not that good," Red stated, then to himself, "I should get up and out of this thing."

He leaped to his feet and then tore off the suit in one swift motion. When he did that, his spines seemed to stretch and he sighed in relief.

"That's much better!" he exclaimed.

"Good!" she remarked cheerfully.

"So what's on your mind tonight?" he questioned. "I'm out of ideas, really."

"Umm... so I am willing to tell you this for a while," Sonata said. "I don't know how to put this... umm... Red, do you think I am a good friend of yours?"

Red acted as if he had gotten a slap to the face.

"Of course you're a good friend! Why would you think otherwise?" he demanded, but not unkindly.

"No, it's not that." She caressed her left arm with her hands as blush appeared on her face. "I don't know... it's like... it's like..." She sounded frustrated for some reason. Then she came closer to him and held his hand, looking to his face. "Can't you see this yourself?"

Red was stunned into silence for a moment at the touch of her hand, then managed an embarrassed smile.

"I can... but I've been trying not to for a while," he explained. "I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable. But if you're willing to share them, I'm willing to read your memories and whatever else it is you want to show me..."

"Don't worry, I am willing to share this," She said with a nod. Red gave her a smile, then closed his eyes as he used his powers to access her mind and freely view what she was trying to show him. There he saw still frames of the times he and Sonata spend together, talking to one another, and laughing or even tearing up at some matters as well. Then the memories became more clear and continued on. He saw the events of the first day when he called her with intention to reform her, all the way up to that day. But there was something else, something she wanted to tell... something about her feelings for the hedgehog.

Red abruptly cut off the connection and brought himself back to reality, finding himself staring into her eyes and she into his own. Unknown to the hedgehog, his right eye had turned blue during that time and also a scar was seen running across it; a feature he usually tried to keep hidden with his abilities. Now, he didn't bother to reactivate it, as he was lost in the hypnotic gaze of the Siren before him.

"Sonata..." he spoke softly, his eyes tearing up as he spoke, "Do you... really feel this way... for me?"

Sonata just gave a small nod at this. "Don't you?"

"I- I... I do..." he managed, then suddenly hugged her tightly as happy tears fell from his eyes. "No one has ever felt this way towards me for almost one hundred years! It feels- I think I'm going to cry with joy."

She returned the hug as tears began to fill her eyes as well.

They stayed there for a few moments, oblivious to anything else outside the hug. They pulled back just enough to look into each other's eyes, then Red giggled a little.

"I can't help but feel like some kind of cuddly stuffed animal in your arms," he said between giggles.

"I know," she giggled too. "I like cuddly stuffed animals though."

"And I like being cuddled," he replied. He then looked into her eyes and spoke in a whisper. "Wow... Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?"

"Thanks~" she blushed even more and kept staring into his eyes as he did the same. "Your eyes are also very... cute."

A silence fell upon them both and for a moment, neither seemed capable of speech. Then a beeping noise broke through their silence.

"Ah, that's the timer to let you know you need to get-" Red started, but then stopped and Sonata noticed his ears twitch towards something behind him.

"What is it Red...?" she asked before noticing something as well.

Red looked back, then his eyes widened in fear.

"Move!" he yelled, pushing her to the side. Right when he did, a beam of magic zoomed out of the darkness towards him. He somehow managed to tilt his head just enough to avoid the blast as the figure approached. Sonata felt her heart fill with fear when she recognized him. She was intimidated by his mere presence.

It was their employer.


	5. Employer Revealed, and Then Some

"You disappoint me, Sonata Dusk," the employer said in a dark voice, walking towards them with an evil grin in his eyes. "I never took you to be a sympathizer with the enemy."

"R-Red isn't- our enemy," She answered in shivering voice.

"Oh really? He's proven to be one just by bringing you down this path you've landed on," the employer scoffed. "What has he promised you? Salvation from your destiny?"

"It's not her destiny," Red interrupted, glaring at the figure. He showed no fear in his eyes or his expression; only grim determination.

"She's a Siren, hedgehog!" the employer shouted. "They are evil creatures, and you cannot change that! You try to manipulate those employed under your friends' enemies for your own purposes."

As Red looked towards Sonata, she was already about to cry.

"No, that's not true..." she managed, in response to what the employer had said.

"I speak the truth to them," Red remarked, turning back to the employer. "And I never force my opinion on them. I give them a choice, something you don't seem to understand."

"No one has a say in their own destiny," the employer stated. "First, I'll kill you and eliminate the threat your friends pose. Then, I'll deal with turning this... disobedient child."

"Child?!" Red yelled. "We don't decide people's fate! That's not our responsibility!"

"What would you know?" the man scoffed. "You've never bothered to use your powers enough to understand."

Red glared hard. "I know what we are, and I know what we're not. And we are not gods!" the hedgehog growled.

"There's nothing special about her," the employer continued. "She's Sonata Dusk Dazzling, an Equestrian Siren. There's a hundred million alternates out there just like her!"

Red took a chance and gave Sonata a glance, his expression softening into a caring and genuine smile.

"Not to me there's not," he answered. "She's one of a kind, and she's special to me."

Sonata wiped her tears and looked towards the employer, staring into his eyes for the first time.

"You're wrong, if you think I am going back to the same road again! You. Are. Wrong!" She shouted.

The employer looked to her in shock, then snarled.

"Why don't you say those words again, slower so your sisters can hear!" he scoffed as both of Sonata's siblings came out of hiding. While neither of them seemed happy to see Sonata near Red, they were obviously more concerned about their employer.

Adagio? Aria?" She asked, as if she was surprised to see them. "You...?"

Adagio had a somewhat neutral expression, but Aria looked mad.

"I never thought it would come to this Sonata," she said, "but it's time for you to make a decision. You can't choose between both him and us."

"As hard as it is to say... you must choose. Who do you side with?" Adagio finished. The employer grinned wickedly.

"Why don't you come back? You wouldn't want to choose between your sisters, now would you?"

Red glared at the employer, then looked back to Sonata with a sympathetic expression.

"I can't make you decide," he admitted. "Do what you think is the right call."

But for Sonata, that decision was really really difficult. Red was the nicest person she ever knew, and now she couldn't deny that she really had feelings for him. But her sisters weren't nothing to her either, even if they were not very nice to her. After all, they were the one who raised her from a really young age, and they were the only family she had.

"Red..." She looked towards him. "Sisters..." She then passed the look to her sisters. "I've made my decision..."

The employer's grin faded into a frown.

"Then I'll be having that back..." he stated and lifted his hands. In one swift motion, the amulet around Sonata's neck shattered abruptly, then the shattered crystals floated over to the employer who held them in his hand. Aria looked to Red and gave him a look that seemed to mean that she was ready to fight. Adagio also glared at him, but then Red heard her voice in his head.

 _"I know you can hear this, hedgehog,"_ her voice spoke. _"So do me a favor and take care of our sister, or else..."_

Red gave her a subtle smile in his eyes.

 _"Consider myself warned,"_ he answered back with his telepathy, then turned to see how Sonata was faring since her amulet got destroyed.

"M-my gem!" she cried.

"Without it, your girlfriend isn't using any powers anytime soon," the employer laughed. "Now then, let's give you two a makeover..."

He started to advance towards them, but when he did Red gave Sonata a warning glance and she heard his voice in her mind.

 _"Cover your ears! This is gonna be loud!"_

She did so very quickly. Red's spines started to vibrate, but at a much faster frequency than was normally seen with him. As they vibrated, an unbearably loud noise was heard from him that caused the employer and the two Sirens beside him to scream in pain. Even with her ears covered, Sonata could still hear it at an uncomfortably loud volume. Adagio and Aria apparently had expected Red to retaliate somehow because they managed to cover their ears before more damage was done, but the employer didn't do so fast enough. Already, his ears were bleeding badly to show that his eardrums were totaled.

After a few more seconds, Red stopped and unexpectedly swept Sonata off her feet in a way so he was carrying her. Despite his small size, he was surprisingly strong.

"Hold on tight," he told her. "We're leaving this world!"

Sonata closed her eyes and clenched onto him as tightly as she could. Red smiled to know she was secure, then rushed out of the area at his sound-breaking speeds, past the building and towards a familiar statue/portal. As he approached, he pulled something out and threw it at the statue right before they entered the portal. A bright flash of light enveloped them, and then... silence.

* * *

Red was usually optimistic about where he ended up teleporting if he didn't have control over where he was going to appear. He had teleported in some inconvenient places before, like on top of a skyscraper, in the midst of a crowd of people, or even in the heart of an active volcano. Each time he had managed to find a way out of such situations and reminded himself that he didn't have control of where he teleported.

That being said, he did not appreciate appearing a couple thousand feet under the ocean. Sure, it wouldn't kill him thanks to how he had been designed, but it would make escaping the ocean very difficult.

Red groaned as he stood to his feet as best as he could in the underwater environment, which for him wasn't too difficult to accomplish. He shook his head and grimaced.

"Never do that again!" he scolded himself, his voice sounding just as if he was not underwater; whether that had to do with him having no lungs or some other means was unknown. Then Red remembered something.

"Sonata!" he exclaimed, and frantically looked about for her. Then an idea came to him. Vibrating his spines as quickly as he could, Red made a loud noise with them that could be heard echoing all about him despite being underwater.

"I am here Red," A voice which was quite like Sonata's, yet a little different, came from somewhere behind him. When he turned, he saw a giant hippocampi-like creature, who had blue scaled skin, some kind of arm like limbs with fin on each's end, and sharp teeth exposed in a toothy grin, indicating that she was so happy to see him. She swam around and looked towards her limbs.

"I am myself again!" She exclaimed, feeling her own equine-like face with her limbs. "Yay, I became a Siren again!"

"That's great!" Red exclaimed, then gave her a good look over, as he was only now registering her features.

"Whoa... And, I thought you were tall before," he remarked with a chuckle.

"It's been a really long time..." She chuckled as well. "So, we're back in Equestria, right?"

"I think so," Red nodded, looking upwards. "But I need to be sure. Think you can give me a lift up to the surface?"

"Alright," she said as she grabbed the hedgehog with her arm-like limbs. "Hold on tight!"

She swiftly began to swim upwards. They headed up at a rather quick pace, until they could see the surface of the water above them. They broke the surface, but instead of falling back down after a moment, Sonata was floating in midair, almost as if swimming through it. And now that he was above the water, Red could confirm that they were in Equestria; more specifically, a well-known beach some ways away from Ponyville.

"Yes! I know this area!" he cheered. "I had to fight a battle here before! We did it!"

"This is great..." Sonata started, but soon her smile faded away as she realized something. "My sisters... they're still back there."

"Not for long, if I know anything about your sisters," Red stated. "In the meantime, we need to do something about your amulet." He gave her a smirk. "And luckily for you, I think I know how to replicate one."

"Really?" She beamed. "That'd be wonderful!"

"Then let's find a place to hide out and we're good," Red said, looking about. After a while, he strained his eyes towards a small cove nearby.

"If I'm correct in my thinking, there's a cave in that cove over there," he explained. "Let's try there."

Sonata nodded at this and both of them headed towards the cave. It was better if they kept themselves hidden from others for a while. The cave entrance was located underwater, but the rest of the cave was above the water and it had a rather beautiful interior of crystalline stalactites and stalagmites in the back or on the ceiling respectively. There was also a small tunnel in the back that seemed to have been made only about a year ago. Red gave Sonata a smirk.

"I set that up during the war when I thought we'd need an escape passage when this hideout was discovered," he explained, hopping to the ground. "Now, I'd suggest you wait here while I travel down there to find what I need. If you hear anything suspicious, holler."

"Alright," She nodded. "So, why do you need to go down there?"

"Let's just say I know the prefect substitute for your amulet that happens to be down there," Red replied. He walked down into the tunnel and for a while, Sonata couldn't hear anything save for the sound of his footprints, and that too faded away. She waited for what seemed to be an hour, then Red came back out carrying several diamonds in his arms.

"The handyman is on the case," he remarked as he lay them down on a rock formation that served as a kind of table. "One magic amulet, coming up!"

Sonata smiled with excitement at this.

 _This is so great! I'm back in Equestria, and I am with Red. Now if only my sisters be here safe and sound..._ she thought.

Red, meanwhile, had been setting up some kind of lab on the rock shelf, but when she started thinking about her sisters he stopped and looked over at her.

"You're worried about them too, huh?" he asked with an understanding expression.

"Yes, I am worried about what that guy will do now," she said.

Red nodded. "Well, I don't think he'll kill them. He apparently needs them for something that involves Equestria, and until it's complete he's not going to harm them. We've got time."

He turned back to his work and Sonata realized he was swiftly crafting a kind of pink amulets, using some kind of chemical to color the diamonds pink and then moving his hands at blinding speeds as he created the amulet. He clearly was a master craftsman, never slowing for even a second as he kept hard at his work.

Eventually, he seemed to be finished with the amulet, but even then he wasn't satisfied yet.

"Now for the finishing touch," Red muttered, then Sonata noticed a glow from his hands as he laid them over the amulet for a moment. After a few seconds, his hands stopped glowing and he held up his masterpiece, turning around so Sonata could see it.

"What do you think?" he asked her.

"Is this my new gem?" She asked with glee. "It's beautiful!"

"To be honest, this isn't my first try," Red admitted sheepishly. "The first one melted in my hand, and the second blew up in my face." He chuckled. "Thank goodness for my healing factor."

"So, it's completed now, or are there still any unknown consequences I should know of?" She asked, a little confused.

"It's all good now," he reassured her. "I perfected it this time." He then gave her a questioning expression as he held it closer to her. "Uh... may I?"

"Huh?" She gave him a questioning look before understanding. "Yes, why not?"

Red gave her a smile, then walked over to her as she lowered her head to make his job easier. Gently, he placed it over her neck and then stepped back to admire his handiwork. As he watched, a small flash of light occurred from her and then the amulet turned into a single gem on her chest, to which Red chuckled.

"Of course. Back there the amulets were simply a disguise, while here it's a part of your being," he mentioned, then smiled. "Either way, it looks good on you."

She blushed at this. "Thank you Red," she said. "It feels really good to have my gem back."

"I'm glad you like it," the hedgehog answered. "And I think you'll like the new feature I've given it. It took me some trials and errors, but I think I've modified it to allow you to absorb power from more than just the conflicts of others." He grinned. "Sing a song, see if it works."

"Alright..." She said as she cleared her throat.

 **Sonata:** _Made a wish, I can dream_  
 _I can be what I want to be_  
 _Not afraid to live life_  
 _And fulfill my fantasies_

 _I learnt a lot of tricks to help me live my life_  
 _You helped me find my paradise_  
 _When you came, you were like_

 _Sunshine through my window_  
 _That's what you are_  
 _My shining star_  
 _Sunshine_  
 _Making me feel I'm on top of the world_  
 _Telling me I'll go far_

"It worked!" She exclaimed with joy. "It really worked!"

"Hazzah!" Red cheered, jumping up high. Unfortunately, he hit the ceiling and fell back down too the floor abruptly.

"Ow... shouldn't have jumped that high," he muttered, still smiling.

"Did that hurt?" She asked.

"A little, but it's nothing serious. My healing will take care of it," Red explained. For the third time since he could remember, he soon found himself gazing into her eyes again and almost felt as if he couldn't tear his gaze away from her. Because of the silence that followed, all that could be heard was the occasional drop of water from the ceiling to the water that covered the entrance.

"Red," she said almost suddenly. "I wanted to say, thanks."

"For what?" he asked, temporarily being shook out of his small trance.

"For... everything you did up till now," she replied with a smile.

"Oh..." Red blushed a bit. "You're welcome. I guess... I just wanted to help. I couldn't leave you like that..."

He trailed off again, seemingly unable to speak for a moment. Then he managed a small chuckle.

"Do Sirens also have hypnotic powers just by looking at them? Because I think I've been hypnotized a few times already," he joked.

"I don't know..." she answered with a sly giggle. "Maybe..."

"Well if that's the case, congrats. It is working," the hedgehog commented.

"What can I say?" She smiled. "Sirens are... just good at getting control over someone's mind."

They both chuckled at this for a moment, after which they still kept looking into each other's eyes. Then after a few moments of silence, Sonata held Red's hand in her fin and spoke.

"Red, there is something I want to tell you."

"Sure... what is it?" he asked her.

"I want to say that... that I... I... I love you Red!" she said aloud and then blushed heavily. Red was absolutely stunned into silence. Those words were ones that he never thought he'd hear ever again, not since the death of his "father" and his first love.

"You... love me? Like... really... truly...?" he asked, his eyes giving her a hopeful look.

"Yes, truly," she answered, and after moment or two, she leaned towards him while closing her eyes. Red knew what was coming, but he too lingered for a while before finally their lips came together. It was a simple kiss, nothing big about it, but the passion behind it was more than enough of a confirmation for the hedgehog. Sonata's lips, unsurprisingly, tasted of the sea, but for Sonata it was something else she didn't understand. Red tasted like... something sweet, yet addicting all at once. As such, she found herself very reluctant to pull away from the kiss, instead keeping it up for as long as she could. It wasn't until the need for air became a problem for her that they pulled away, and even that was an initiative on Red's part. Because of his intensified hearing, he could actually hear both of their heartbeats, pounding rather quickly inside their chests.

"Okay... now I definitely think you've enchanted me," Red teased, then sighed. "But if this is an enchantment, it's one I would want to stay under forever."

Sonata was blushing heavily.

"I know, right?" She giggled.

"Well, it certainly gives quite the story to tell back home," Red admitted. He then looked concerned. "I just thought of something. The employer... he'll try to come here. We have to warn the others."

"Yes, but..." Sonata fell to a silence.

"What? What is it?" Red asked, his hand brushing against her cheek.

"It's been a millennia since I was... banished from Equestria along with my sisters," she explained. "Ponies didn't like us then, I don't know what they think about us now."

"Right... should've thought about that..." Red muttered, then an idea came to him. "I'll go out and warn them. Think you'll do alright staying here for a while?"

She smiled and gave him a nod as she brushed her fin against his cheek. "Yes. I'll be alright."

"Good. I'll be back," he promised, then slowly and hesitantly released her from the embrace he had given her. He paused a moment at the edge of the water that hid the entrance, then jumped down into the depths of the ocean, leaving the Siren alone in the cavern. Now that Red had gone, Sonata had some time to think through her situation. She was in her own world, her home, Equestria, the place she spent her childhood along with her sisters. And being there after so long reminded her of a lot of wrongs they did to the ponies of that time. She felt really sad about this detail.

 _I still remember... I still remember how we made those ponies... fight each other... to feed on their disharmony. Now I think about this... that makes me feel so bad,_ she thought to herself as she took a deep sigh. She then remembered a blurry memory of an adult Siren who was looking after them while they were very little. A few tears came to her eyes as that memory hit her mind screen.

"It's been so long..."

* * *

Twilight looked out from her balcony at the lovely town of Ponyville below her. It was an amazing sight to see, but all was not peaceful with her at the moment. She had just felt some disturbing wavelengths of energy and it was making her feel uneasy. She had gone out onto the balcony to clear her thoughts. Coincidentally, her friend Rainbow Dash happened to be flying by in the sky above her head... or rather, catching a quick nap on one of the clouds. Twilight chuckled to see this. Some things never did seem to change.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a red blur rushing through the streets towards her castle, something even Rainbow noticed in her sleep and both turned to watch as the blur tried, and apparently failed, at breaking in time and smashed into a tree outside the castle. Wincing, they both flew on down to see who it was. When they saw the red hedgehog, they were joyfully surprised.

"This may be a good time to take a nap," the hedgehog mumbled, which confirmed to the two ponies who it was they were seeing.

"Are you okay Red?" Rainbow asked with a giggle. Red jumped to his feet rather quickly at that and brushed himself off.

"A scratch, Dashie. Merely a scratch," he answered, knowing that she probably didn't enjoy the name "Dashie" too much. Twilight chuckled.

"Good to see you again, Red," she said to him, then gave him a hug which he gladly returned. Due to the size of Mobians, on four legs the Equestrians were roughly the same height of the hedgehog in question, with Twilight being only slightly taller.

"So, why are you here this time?" Rainbow questioned. "Aside for smashing in the trees."

Red sighed as he and Twilight pulled out of the hug. He then proceeded to tell them all about the Dazzlings and their new employer. Well, most of it. For the time being, he decided to leave out anything that might give away Sonata. When he had finished explaining, Twilight and RD's eyes were as wide as saucer plates, but Twilight was the first to snap out of it.

"Rainbow Dash, get the girls," she ordered. "Tell them to meet me at the castle. I need to send a letter to Celestia right away!"

"Got it!" Rainbow said and flew out to call the other Elements. "I'll be back in a breeze!"

"Wait, Twilight," Red stopped the alicorn temporarily. "I know this sounds far fetched, but if you can, try not to hurt anyone whom the employer sends against you. Their minds may not be their own."

Twilight nodded, then started back towards the castle, only to have the ground shake and a void of some kind open up in the sky above. Three figures descended slowly from the portal, looking down with a menacing look. Two of them looked similar to Sonata but each with a different color scheme. The third, however, was obviously human with a hood over his face and an evil smile on his face. Red didn't even need to shout his outburst for them all to know who it was.

"Crap! He's here!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the cove...**

Due to her sharp hearing as well as ability to sense energy, Sonata also could felt that their employer had arrived.

"NO!" she shouted. "I'm coming Red!"

She flew outside the cave, and headed towards the direction she suspected that Red had gone.

"If he did anything to you," she grunted, "I swear I'll kill him!"

* * *

 **Back to current scenario...**

"So... you decided to come along for the ride after all," the employer remarked with a laugh. "I expected as much."

"I couldn't just leave my friends hanging," Red stated bluntly.

"What did you do to Sunset and the others?!" Twilight demanded. The employer gave her a smile.

"I'd like to say that they're dead. I'd like to tell you that they begged for mercy as I ended their lives. But sadly, they still live. They probably don't even know that I'm gone," he growled. "But before we left, I did make sure to give my friends here more power."

He gestured to the two Sirens beside him, to which Red gave them a critical look over.

"No offense Adagio, but I think I liked you better as a human," he said to the yellow one.

"Oh just shut up!" Adagio said and then smirked.

 _"Where is Sonata?"_ she asked in her mind, knowing that Red was hearing it.

 _"Safe, last I checked,"_ he answered telepathically. " _Hopefully, it stays that way."_

"Well," Red stated aloud, "What's the big plan then?"

The employer smirked. "With my Sirens' hypnotic voices, I can subjugate all of Equestria to our will, thus creating an army which I can use to further my goals." He cackled. "What? You thought I'd attack Earth without an army? Heavens forbid! But a mere high school campus is too small an area to get an army, so naturally I went to a larger area."

"You're insane!" Red yelled.

"Enough of the talking!" Aria said with an exciting voice. "When do we attack?" She asked looking towards their employer.

"Right... now," he answered, unexpectedly firing a burst of lightning at the two figures. Twilight quickly placed up a shield, but it was swiftly starting to fall apart. Seeing this, Red tackled her out of the way just as the forcefield shattered.

"Have fun, girls!" the employer stated. "I'm gonna save my energy for the big guys when they arrive."

"Gladly!" Adagio said.

"Finally!" Aria exclaimed. Both of them started to shriek in their high pitch yet melodious voice. Red suddenly got a trance-like look in his eyes temporarily, then shook his head vigorously.

"You wanna fight like that? Fine," he remarked. "Twi, cover your ears."

Twilight firmly pressed her hooves to her ears as Red's spines vibrated swiftly to create that ear-splitting noise from earlier on Earth. It was so intense, it was apparently making a barrier that was slowly pushing back the power in the Sirens' voices. The Sirens added to their struggles until their attacks were fighting to take over.

"Come on!" he roared. "Break..."

It was at this moment that the calvary arrived, much to the amusement of the employer. From Canterlot came Celestia, Luna, and Cadence; from another direction came the rest of the Mane 7, who all looked rather mad at him.

"Finally," he remarked and charged the three alicorns in the distance. Meanwhile, Red abruptly stopped his attack to dodge out of the way of the Siren's attack, which caught them off guard long enough for Rainbow Dash to get in close.

"Hey you!" Rainbow yelled as she hoovered towards them at her full speed. "Think you can beat us!"

She kicked them with her hind legs with all of her strength, managing some damage but not much. While this was happening, Red leaped up impossibly high and landed a flying kick to Aria's face. Surprisingly, it actually caused her to fly backwards onto the ground.

"Sorry for that!" he called to her as he dropped. "I really don't want to hurt you guys, but you're making this rather difficult not to!"

Aria shook her head. "I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET THIS!" she shouted. She shrieked once again, targeting directly Red this time. The hedgehog easily dodged her attack, still trying to reason with them.

"You don't have to do this! Help us take this guy down! We can help you!" he pleaded. "You could be reunited again, maybe even be hailed as heroes to the ponies! Think of what admiration you'd get from that alone!"

 _"I'd take your offer hedgehog, but I am doing what is best right now,"_ Her voice was heard by Red once again. _"It might take a while before I could even consider attacking this guy."_

As they were speaking, a blast was heard and the three alicorn princesses from earlier fell to the ground in front of a laughing employer.

"Pathetic," he scoffed. "I'm so sorry to say this, but it seems that your time is up, hedgehog!"

He lifted his hands and Red was suddenly lifted into the sky, struggling the whole way before the employer started to electrocute him. Red screamed in pain as the lightning coursed through him and Twilight and her unicorn friends even fired a beam of magic at his attacker, but in vain.

Just when all seemed lost for the hedgehog, a familiar shriek was heard and a bright pink beam fired from behind and knocked the employer out of the sky and released his hold on Red, who started to fall to the ground. when he landed, he looked up to see who had saved him even as the other two Sirens turned as well.

"Sonata?!" they all exclaimed at once in surprise.

"Stay away from him!" Sonata grunted. "That goes for you too sisters!" she clarified, looking towards them. "I really don't wanna hurt you." She turned her head back to the employer. "As for you," she added in rage. "I'd love to SEE YOU DEAD!"

"What the- What did you do to her?!" the employer demanded as he stood to his feet. Red shrugged.

"I didn't do nothing," he said. "I'm just as surprised."

"Uh, is it just me, or did one of our enemies just attack another one of our enemies?" Rainbow Dash asked in confusion.

"I don't- I'm not- What is going on?!" Twilight demanded, clearly just as surprised. Sonata shrieked once again at the employer. The employer blocked the attack this time and sent his own at the Siren, causing her to hit the ground.

"Very well then. You shall die with them!" he yelled as he summoned his powers once more. But as he was going to lay his final blow upon her, an unexpected blast hit him. Looking back, he noticed that it was none other than Adagio and Aria, who looked really enraged at his actions.

"Stay away from our sister!" Adagio ordered in her rage. "This will be your last warning."

"Yeah, no one hurt Sonata! You hear! No. One!" Aria shrieked.

"You think you can stop me?!" he laughed. "Never!"

With a wave of his hand, the two were tossed aside and he aimed another blow at Sonata. This time, however, it was an unexpected blast from Red that threw him off, followed by an insanely fast punch to the face. The employer's hood fell off when this happened, but he managed to turn away so they wouldn't see who it was. Everyone looked to Red, with only the Sirens being truly surprised at his transformation.

His fur had turned black with tinges of white at the tips of his spines. Black gloves and shoes, the latter with red soles, had appeared on him and a silver mask covered his face. Only his left eye could be seen and it was looking to the employer with dark malice. Twilight and her friends, were not surprised of the transformation, for he had turned into Infinite on them before. What surprised them was that he was doing it solely to protect Sonata.

"You will not lay a finger on her!" he yelled, his voice synthesized by the mask. Adagio smiled weakly to see this. Aria was still enraged and shouted, "Don't spare him! You heard me, you little needle-cushion!"

Red lifted his hand as a sphere of energy appeared in his hands. The employer turned towards them, and all looked on in shock and alarm. The figure looked exactly like TD, but with much paler skin and eyes that showed only a dark empty void.

"Who are you?!" Twilight asked.

"I am the Anti-Terror of Dimensions!" he answered. "The greatest villain of all times! And I did not come this far to have you upstarts take away my chance to rule!"

"Then you'll live to be disappointed," Infinite remarked and threw the sphere at Anti-TD. However, the villain simply sidestepped out of the way and smirked.

"See ya real soon... friends," he stated, then his form condensed into darkness and flew up into the clouds, where he promptly disappeared.

"Red!" Sonata called him. Red turned back around, his mask and figure in general looking somewhat intimidating. But when he looked to her, the glare in his only visible eye, the left one, softened.

"Sonata! What were you doing out here?" he asked, forgetting for the moment that he was still in his other form. Pinkie looked back and forth between them, then gasped as her disguise dropped and her Changeling features were revealed.

"I don't believe it!" she squealed.

"What?" several voices asked at once.

"Look!" she pointed and all turned to watch once again.

"What?" Rainbow shrugged in confusion. Red's form dropped away just about then and returned to normal. Although his right eye was now blue with a scar running across it. It was then that they saw the look on his face. It was... worry? Concern? Relief? These and several more at once as he looked to the Siren.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Sonata again, this time softer.

"I was worried about you!" She replied. "I just couldn't help it!"

Red's expression softened again. A simple answer, but it held a lot of significance to him.

"Well, I'm glad you're safe either way," he said, then gave her a big hug, shocking everyone else present.

"Did he just-?" Starlight asked, while Rarity fainted. Applejack was staring with her mouth agape, Twilight looked stunned, and Pinkie was bouncing up and down happily as she absorbed the love she was feeling from the two of them.

"Don't you see girls!" Pinkie exclaimed. "They both are in love with each other!"

"They're WHAT?!" everyone shouted at once.

"Is that even... possible?" Starlight inquired.

"I'm... not sure!" Twilight remarked.

"She's probably hypnotized him!" Rainbow yelled and started to charge at them. However, a glow enveloped her and she stopped in midair. everyone turned to see that Pinkie had been the culprit, her Changeling horn glowing with a light pink aura.

"I just recently found out about this," she giggled. "Sorry Dash, but I'm not letting you spoil it for them."

"Remind me to make you the favorite," Red joked, still hugging Sonata.

"Oh, I will, " Pinkie said and then directly looked towards a certain direction. She giggled. "You saw this, you know what to do next!" She said seemingly to no one.

I do know what to do... Thank you!

Red looked up at Sonata, and before anyone could react, he gave her a big kiss right in front of them all.

"Yay!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"What the hay?!" Applejack's eye widened with surprise.

"Oh, what they're doing?" Rarity demanded, looking away from them. "It's horrible!"

"They're- ah what-?" Twilight was too confused to say something. "I don't know anymore."

Adagio amd Aria both were really surprised at this as well. But then Adagio thumped her forhead with her fin.

"Oh, why am I not surprised!" Aria's mouth was still agape. As soon as they ended the kiss, Red looked back at the varied expressions on everyone's faces.

"What's the matter? Ya never seen someone kiss in public before?" he teased. Twilight shook her head and spoke.

"But when- why this- argh! Can you explain what just we saw?!" Twilight demanded in frustration.

"Is it not obvious?" Red asked with a smirk.

"Yeah! I mean, even without being a Changeling, I thought it was pretty obvious myself!" Pinkie remarked. In a moment Rainbow hoovered down from the sky. Shee had dived up into a cloud so she wouldn't have to witness what everyone else had seen.

"Is it over?" She asked rubbing her head with her hoof. "It was too much! I am telling you, too much!"

Red laughed. "Get used to it RD. You had to go through an entire battle that involved your world, mine, and several others at once, all with their fair shares of ups and downs. I think a kiss is nothing to be worried about."

"Darling, you were just kissing a Siren!" Rarity remarked. "How do you think we would react?"

"Well... good point. It would have more weight to it if you didn't have a Changeling who's dating another pony though," Red commented.

"He's... actually got a point there," Starlight pointed out.

"Ahm... no comments," Rarity replied with a sly giggle. Red giggled as well, then noticed the other two Sirens still present.

"So... surprise?" he said with uncertainty.

"Not so much," Adagio said. "This was painfully obvious, even for me. As for Aria here..."

"What the- how long have you-" She was still too confused. "Why did I see this?"

"Yep, she's still lost," Adagio said.

"I see. Well... now you're free I suppose. What happens now?" he inquired.

"We'll be staying here," Adagio remarked. "I have to admit that I missed Equestria more than I ever realized."

"Yeah, whatever," Aria huffed. "But what about our food supply?"

Red gestured to Sonata's new amulet, something that had escaped their attention earlier.

"I learned that sometimes you don't need to use the conflicts of others for energy," he told them. "Instead, you can gain something else from them that's more valuable. The spotlight can still be an area in which you can thrive in, but it doesn't have to be in a negative fashion."

"That could work..." Aria said "So, you'll make us these new amulets?"

"If you want them," Red replied. "But I can't guarantee that they'll be made right away."

"It's great!" Sonata exclaimed flying towards her sisters. "Yay! I am so glad you're back, sisters!"

Red chuckled and watched with an admiring eye. He always enjoyed seeing a family reunited with one another, however long or short it occurred. It made him feel nice inside, for he too had experienced an inkling of family before.

"So... what now?" Aria asked.

"Uh... I'm not sure..." Twilight admitted. Suddenly Adagio coughed to bring the attention of ponies, hedgehog, and her sisters towards her.

"Thank you," she smiled "I think first, looking that we no longer intend you any harm, you can start with providing us a place to stay," she said.

Red perked up. "There's a cove not far from here," he mentioned. "It's out of the way so you won't be disturbed, but close enough so you can stop by and visit if desired."

Aria looked towards Adagio who made a thoughtful expression at this. "Okay, we'd like to see the cove."

"Alrighty! All Sirens follow me... if you can keep up. Wait, how fast can you go?" Red questioned.

"We can move at the speed of the sound!" Aria replied. "You should worry about if you can keep up with us!"

"If?" Red remarked with a smirk, then took off at his sound-breaking speed with a laugh. Sonata smiled.

"Right behind you Red!" She calledas her jewel started to glow, and she took off with almost equal speed. Aria seemed frustrated at this action.

"I am still to going to kill that needle-head..."

Adagio and Aria moved at their own super-speeds right behind the couple. Red laughed aloud as he kept up the pace, soon seeing the ocean ahead. Changing his course, he swerved to the right until he found the area he was looking for: a small cove built right into the side of a cliff. He came to an abrupt stop, so abrupt that he ended falling facefirst into the ground.

"Ow. Forgot to calculate for that," he muttered.

In a short moment, he heard giggles from Sonata. She came over to him and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I've been designed to survive far worst," he answered while standing. He then gave her a grin. "I'll be fine."

"Oh, I forgot about that..." Sonata giggled. In a short while, Sonata's sisters arrived as well.

"Hey hedgehog," Adagio said. "So, this will be our new place?" She gave the cove a brief look. "Looks alright to me."

"You really think so Adagio?" Sonata asked. "Because I think it's amazing!"

"Yeah, it's fine," Aria huffed. "Whatever."

"Well, I had to pick a good spot for you," Red commented with a mischievous wink. "I'm not that cruel."

"Awe, thank you Red!" Sonata exclaimed giving him a hug, while her sisters glared at him in a not-so-happy way. Red returned Sonata's hug, but at the same time her sisters heard his voice speak in their minds.

 _"Guess that's one thing you'll have to get used to,"_ he chuckled. _"Because I guarantee it's not ending anytime soon."_

 _"I let my sister go because I don't like that guy; it doesn't mean I like you either,"_ Adagio replied, while Aria was just a little freaked out by this experience.

"Stay out of my head!" she shouted. "You hear me?!"

Red just laughed in his mind, snuggling up to Sonata some more during the hug just to annoy the other two.

"I'll be going inside," Adagio said abruptly. "Are you coming Aria?"

"Yes! Anything to not look at this," Aria agreed and floated right behind her sister. Red waited until they were gone before he burst out laughing.

"I think I just landed myself at the top of your sisters' hit list!" he joked.

"I've never seen them this mad before," Sonata chuckled as well. Red smiled, then he looked up into her eyes.

"Well... I did promise them some amulets of their own," he said. "I should probably start on that so they don't feel left out. Think you'll be okay?"

Sonata nodded. "Mmhmm, I'll be fine."

"Good," Red said with approval, then gave her a quick kiss. "Be safe, please... I don't want to lose you so soon after finding you."

"I can take care of myself," Sonata replied. Red couldn't help but be amazed a bit.

"I love that confidence," he remarked, then reluctantly released himself as he started to walk towards the mountains far off. Before he was out of earshot, he called back, "If you ever run into trouble, go back to that secret place I showed you and wait for me! I'll be back!"

He then shot off like a bullet towards the mountains. Sonata followed him with her gaze as he disappeared on the horizon. She giggled a little, and then went inside the cove, where her sisters were setting up the place a little like their former hideout in Equestria.

"You're done hugging that pin-cushion?" Adagio deadpanned. Sonata nodded at this. "Good, now I think it's better if we had a talk..."

* * *

 **What's the talk? And will Anti-TD return? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **As always, thank you _Admirer Boy_ for the help!**

 **Edit: Not sure why I tend to do this, but I forgot to give credit where it's due.**

 **Short song piece Sonata sings is from "Sunshine" by Gabbriel.**


	6. It's Not Over, Yet

**Edit: I'm not sure why, but I keep forgetting to give credit where it's due in regards to the songs I use in my stories. XD**

 **The song used is an edited version of the song, "Pretty Irish Girl" which I first heard in the old Disney show** _Darby O'gill and the Little People._ **That was one of my childhood favorites.**

* * *

It had been a day since Sonata and her sisters had returned to Equestria and found themselves a place to stay, with a little help from Red. It was a really pleasant feeling to return to the place they once called their home. Everything was fine, but Sonata's sisters weren't very comfortable about whatever was going on between their sister and that hedgehog. It was now more than clear to them that their sister was falling for him.

"Aren't you gonna stop her Adagio?" Aria asked.

"I don't know, maybe not," Adagio told her. "I don't think we can stop her from making her own choices."

In a moment they heard a splash and a familiar sound. "I am back sisters!" Sonata called out with excitement. "Look, what I've brought."

She showed them three pearl necklaces.

"Aren't they beautiful?" She asked as she passed two of the necklaces to them. "What do you think?"

"Hmm, they're nice," Adagio said.

"Yeah, I think they're beautiful," Aria agreed with a smile.

"Oh, I am so glad you like these!" Sonata exclaimed giving her sisters a big hug. Her sisters could see her happiness, and they were glad to start living their lives peacefully once Red made them the amulets he promised.

Just then, they could hear someone singing over the waves and splash of the sea approaching their location. Knowing immediately who it was, the three of them flew out of the cove to locate Red, Sonata being the first to leave. As they looked around, they soon found Red walking towards them singing aloud, mostly to himself, with two amulets similar to Sonata's twirling around in his hands. As he got closer, they could identify what he was saying more clearly:

 **Red:** _Have you ever seen the seagulls_  
 _A-flyin' o'er the heather?_  
 _Or the crimson sails on Galway Bay_  
 _The fishermen unfurl?_

 _Oh, the earth is filled with beauty,_  
 _And its gathered all together_  
 _In the form and face and dainty grace_  
 _Of a pretty Siren girl._

 _Oh, she's my dear, my darlin' one_  
 _Her eyes so sparklin' full of fun_  
 _No other, no other_  
 _Can match the likes of her_

 _She's my dear, my darlin' one  
_ _My smilin' and beguiling one  
_ _I love the ground she walks upon  
_ _My darling Siren girl!_

 _Have you ever seen the morning in_  
 _Kerry and Killarny?_  
 _When the dew is on the hayrick_  
 _And ev'ry drop a pearl?_

 _When the geese are full of blarney_  
 _And the thrush is singing gaily,_  
 _And standing in the doorway_  
 _Is a Pretty Siren Girl_

 _Oh, she's my dear, my darlin' one_  
 _Her eyes so sparklin' full of fun_  
 _No other, no other_  
 _Can match the likes of her_

 _She's my dear my darlin' one  
_ _My smilin' and beguiling one  
_ _I love the ground she walks upon  
_ _My pretty Siren girl!_

Sonata quickly approached him and surprised him with a big hug.

"It's so nice to see you Red!" she exclaimed with joy. Red smiled and returned the hug.

"It's good to see you too," he answered softly, then turned his attention to the other two by giving them a small wave.

"Hey hedgehog," Adagio said and looked towards the amulets. "So, these are our new amulets, right?"

"Yep. I always plan to stand and deliver," he answered, tossing them towards the two who caught them in midair. Red then warned, "But if you're gonna wear those, you may wish to remove the other ones first... wait, can you do that? I mean, you could back in the other place, but here it's a part of your body so..." He scratched his head. "Yeah, that's a new one for me."

"It won't be that difficult," Adagio reassured as she closed her eyes and her amulet started to glow, while she made some expression that was a clear indication that separating their gems wasn't a pleasant feeling. In a while, the gem was separated from her. She then wore her new amulet which fused with her in a moment.

"Oh, that was wierd," She remarked and looked towards Aria. She nodded and did the same.

"Much better!" She exclaimed after her new amulet was fused with her.

"That'll do it," Red said with a nod, then looked to Sonata who still had him in a hug. "Did you know you could do that?"

Adagio nodded. "Yes, we did know to be exact, but we haven't had to use this for a really long time."

"Huh..." Red was silent, then realized just how long the hug was lasting.

"Uh, Sonata..." he giggled. "You can stop now."

"Oh," Sonata blushed and let him go. "Alright."

Red giggled again.

"So... what's on the agenda today?" he asked aloud. "I hear there's a villain still on the loose."

Before Sonata could reply, Aria spoke out.

"I don't know about you Adagio, but I am feeling really hungry," She said. "And I can't wait to test these new amulets."

"Whoa whoa! Slow down a bit," Red told her as he walked in front of her. "Before you try anything, I think it's only fair to warn you that you shouldn't expect much... food from using the same methods you did before those ones." He then smiled again. "But if you want me to demonstrate how to use them effectively, you can try singing me a song. Trust me, you won't be disappointed."

Aria looked towards Adagio who raised an eye and then looked towards Red.

"Alright. Let's get this over with," she said. They sang in a lovely tone for a while to see if their amulets were working alright. Red, as always, listened intently to the song. As he did, they felt a surge of energy exit his body and enter their amulets, providing them with the energy they needed. Red clapped his hands.

"Bravo," he complimented. "See, what you can do now is have energy absorbed just by having someone sit back and admire your music."

"I think it's good," Adagio said as Aria nodded with reassurance. "I can work with that."

"Great! You just might make it up to the big leagues," Red congratulated. He then looked out to the horizon. "Now all we need to do is find this Anti-TD."

"And... where to find him?" Sonata asked. "I thought he left Equedtria for good?"

"No, I don't think he did," Red mused. "He wants an army, and this world is the closest he can access to find his army."

Oh..." Sonata was a little shocked. "So what should we do now?"

"Honestly... I'm not sure," Red admitted. "But I won't just sit around and do nothing."

"Can you be a little more specific?" Adagio demanded. "We don't have all day!"

"I'm gonna go look for him," Red stated bluntly. "And I'm gonna take him down. Follow me or try to stop me at your own risk."

Aria was the one to reply this statement. "I'd like to say, go kill yourself, but I really love our new amulets. So tell us hegehog, do you need our help?"

Red sighed. "Against TD or anyone with his levels of power, including Anti-TD... I need all the help I can get until I can figure out how to unlock my own power."

"I guess that make sense..." Adagio said. "Alright hedgehog, tell us how we can help?"

Red smirked. "You guys know how to do air support, right?"

* * *

The beaches of Equestria were normally quite calm and collected, with a peaceful atmosphere to it that would make it a popular hangout. However, that peace was interrupted by a large dark explosion that revealed Anti-TD on the beach, staring in the direction of the cove where the Sirens lived.

"Nice. Very tacky," he commented as he approached. "My darlings, I'm home!"

In answer, from the cove in front of him came the three Sirens he was looking for.

"Back for more?" Adagio taunted him and then looked towards her sisters "Follow my lead girls!"

All of them shrieked together at him. Anti-TD smirked as he blocked their attacks with ease.

"Pathetic, even for you," he taunted. Adagio looked towards her sisters, as they nodded and surrounded the evil human. Their gems started to glow as they shrieked loudly once again at the human, hitting him with the sound waves all around him. This time, they managed to land a hit when he was unable to retaliate fast enough.

"Clever girls," he managed. "But it'll take a lot more than that to take me down." He released a shockwave of energy and threw them off balance away from him. "It doesn't matter how hard you fight, you trying to be the heroes will only get you killed in the end."

But then suddenly, a chuckle came from them which confused the evil human. Then Aria spoke out.

"You just got fooled."

As she spoke, Anti-TD heard too late the sound of approaching footsteps at a sound-breaking speed. He turned just in time to receive a blow to the face, which knocked him off his feet and into the sky. As he looked down, he noticed Red smirking up at him before leaping up and smashing him downwards into the ground. Red then did several fly by attacks, keeping the evil human on his toes and unable to retaliate.

"Way to go pin-cushion!" Aria shouted. Red didn't answer, but he did give a thumbs up when he had the chance. Then he continued to beat the tar out of the evil human. However, that's when the trump card was pulled.

Anti-TD, in a desperate move, fired a beam of energy in the direction of the Sirens. While it missed by a long shot, it did create a large wormhole-like portal, which started to pull Red inside, and only Red.

"Huh?" Red was startled. "What did you do?!" He demanded as he fought against the gravitational pull it was inflicting upon him. Anti-TD laughed.

"I've used a simple banishing spell, my friend. Have fun trying to get back here!" he scoffed, standing to his feet as Red continued to struggle.

"Red!" Sonata shouted as she floated towards him and grabbed his arm, trying to stop him falling inside the portal.

"Sonata, don't! You'll get pulled in too!" he yelled, as his feet planted as firmly as possible in the ground. Still he was pulled towards the portal, his feet creating large and deep trenches in the dirt as it dragged him.

"I don't wanna let you go!" she shouted.

"Sonata, look at me!" Red ordered, his somewhat stern tone making her focus her attention to him fully. "I promise, I will come back for you. But I can't let you come with me. If you won't let go... then I will." His eyes teared up. "Please... don't make this harder for me than it is already."

Sonata's eyes also teared this. She struggled inwardly for a moment before finally making the hardest decision ever.

"Take care Red," she said softly.

"And you too..." Red managed, before the pull from the portal finally sucked him inside and then the portal closed behind him.

"I will..." Sonata said as the portal disappeared, and then looked towards her sisters andtheir former employer.

"How tragic," Anti-TD stated. "Now then, I'll be having those amulets you threw away back..."

In his hands, the original amulets of the Dazzlings materialized and he smashed them in his fists.

"No!" Aria shouted.

Adagio gave him a poisonous look and said, "You know that we won't follow your orders your anymore, so what you want from us?"

"Your power, and since you won't comply, your lives," Anti-TD remarked, and then blasted some green lightning at the three of them. They barely dodged the attack and looked back at him. Adagio looked towards Sonata.

"You've to run! Now!" she ordered.

"No~" Sonata protested. "I will not leave you on your own!"

Anti-TD took his chance and a blast of magic fired into Aria and knocked her to the ground.

"You cannot fight me. I am beyond your skill!" he taunted. "To stay is to die!"

Adagio shouted a sound beam at him while he wasn't looking, leaving him a little startled, and quickly floated towards Aria to help her.

"Sonata! Go!" She shouted. "I'll try to keep him distracted..."

"No! She dies too!" Anti-TD cried as he tried to attack Sonata. However, Aria quickly recovered upon seeing this and charged into Anti-TD, using her larger and heavier form to throw him through the air.

"Please be okay!" Sonata shouted as she left the cave with tears flowing heavily from her eyes. "I'll be back with help as soon as I can!"

Anti-TD watched her go with an angry glare.

"No matter. I will find her, eventually. As for you two..." he turned back to them as balls of flames appeared in his hands.

* * *

"Twilight! We have a Siren incoming!" Rainbow Dash called to her alicorn friend upon seeing the blue Siren approach. "It's the blue one!"

"Let her come," Twilight ordered. "She's proven to be friendly so far."

They waited patiently until Sonata was within hearing range, then they spoke.

"Sonata, right?" Twilight inquired. "What's wrong?"

"Anti-TD... he banished Red... from Equestria!" Sonata replied with unstable breathing. "My sisters are in danger!"

"He WHAT?!" Twilight shouted.

"He banished Red FROM EQUESTRIA!" Sonata shouted in confusion. Twilight was silent, then looked to Rainbow Dash.

"Get the girls... again," she ordered. Rainbow nodded and zoomed off, while Twilight looked back to Sonata. "Here, catch your breath."

"Okay," Sonata said. While they were waiting, Twilight decided to get on a personal level.

"So... when did this start for you and Red?"

"Hmm... I met Red first time in Canterlot High. He wanted to help me to realize that I don't needed to suppress my real feelings anymore. I can make my own choices, and I... chose to be by his side... and so my sisters aren't very happy but... anyways..." Sonata was blushing a little as she said this.

Twilight smiled sheepishly. "Well, it is a rather nice change to be chatting to you as a friend now. I... hope you're not still mad at me for what I did to you the last time we met at Canterlot High."

"I am not," She replied. "Not sure about Adagio and Aria. I mean they aren't hostile towards you anymore but... Aria might still be pretty much mad at you for what happened back in Canterlot high."

"Well, to be fair... you WERE threatening my friends and the school in general. I was just trying to help," Twilight noted. "Though I can understand as well why you'd do that. It's how you had to survive."

"I understand, we were pretty horrible back then," Sonata replied "I hope you're not mad at me or my sisters anymore..."

"You, not at all. Your sisters..." Twilight gave a shrug. "I'm not sure. I guess it depends."

"I understand..." she sighed. "I guess they need a little more time..."

Just then, Rainbow Dash flew back with the rest of the gang.

"Okay, this time it better not be a prank, Rainbow Dash!" Rarity shouted at her, then noticed Sonata. "Oh... I'm sorry?"

"We're here Twilight!" Rainbow said.

"Good. Sonata, can you take us to him?" Twilight asked. Sonata nodded.

"I hope you can keep up." She then began to float towards their cove. Twilight and the girls followed as fast as they could, though they were not nearly as fast as Red had been with the Sirens the other day. But eventually, the cove could be seen ahead... as well as the collapsed forms of the other two Sirens with Anti-TD standing over them. He looked up to them and smirked.

"Ah, you've come to bring me another," he stated. "You shouldn't have!"

Sonata's amulet glowed as she saw this and she quickly floated towards her sisters. "I gotta save them!"

"Sonata, wait!" Twilight called. But by then, the Siren was already a few feet away from the villain. Anti-TD snickered as he blasted a wave of energy at Sonata that made her fly off course.

"You can't beat me and you know it, so why do you fight at all?" he taunted.

"You think so!" Rainbow challenged. "Let's show him girls!"

They concentrated and then before Anti-TD's eyes, they had transformed into their "rainbow" forms and a large beam fired from them and into the human, who barely managed to block the attack. But the triumph they may have felt soon turned into shock as he slowly managed to overpower their attack and have his own beam strike them, sending them all to the ground.

"As I expected," he scoffed. "You're not even worth the effort to finish off." He turned towards Sonata. "As for you..."

"Do whatever you want!" Sonata shouted. "You... you coward!"

"Coward?" Anti-TD scoffed. "I'm the coward? Says the Siren who was too scared to voice her opinions before she met that crazy red spiny rat."

"At least, I am not scared to... to die!" Sonata pointed out. "You're a coward ...because you know you can't face Red!" Sonata seemed to scoff him. "Can you?"

Anti-TD was silent, then he suddenly lifted his hand and she was pulled to him by an unseen force and he stared her in the eye.

"I gave you everything you wanted!" he hissed. "And since you threw it away, I shall now take what he gave to you!"

He brought his hand to her gem and tried to remove it. However, when he did, there was a blinding light and with a clap of thunder, the two of them suddenly separated forcibly, the evil human flying backwards into the dirt. He groaned as he sat up and looked to her in angered shock.

"How is that possible...? It can't be..."

"What?" Sonata opened her eyes to see what was happening. Her gem was... glowing. Anti-TD growled.

"No! He couldn't have! He can't love you!" he roared in anger. "That's impossible!"

His words made Sonata look to the amulet again, and it was then that it hit her. Anti-TD couldn't take it, because it was filled with a magic that he couldn't get near to.

"What?" Sonata said, dumbfounded as he cried in frustration. Anti-TD finally stood to his feet and hissed.

"This is FAR from over, you big blue brat! You'll be sorry you crossed swords with me!"

His form dissolved into shadows and he flew up into the air, disappearing completely upon hitting cloud level. When he left, Sonata's sisters groaned and got up from the ground.

"What just happened?" Adagio asked as she got up. "I thought... Sonata, you're alright?" She asked as she floated towards her.

"Yeah, my gem somehow... shielded me," she answered. Another groan was heard nearby as the Mane 7 stood to their feet with minor difficulty.

"I'm getting really tired of fighting enemies that are more powerful than us," Rainbow Dash grunted.

"I'm getting tired of feeling like a bug getting crushed under somepony's hoof," Pinkie complained. "And trust me, I know how that feels."

"I am getting tired of seeing that guy again and again!" Aria shouted "I hate him even more than I used to hate you!" She added, pointing towards Twilight.

"Thanks, I guess?" Twilight replied uncertainly.

"Anyways, I think he'll be back soon," Adagio said to break some tension. "We should be ready for him."

"Can we even fight him?" Applejack inquired. "Hate to break it to y'all, but he literally just walked over the top of us all."

"We must try, darling!" Rarity insisted. "We're not just going to stand around and let him do whatever he wishes!"

"Rarity is right," Starlight agreed. "We'll just keep an eye out. Besides, we don't need to necessarily win. We just need to keep him busy here until Red can come back."

"Right!" Rainbow said "But next time he's around, I'll be ready to kick his flank."

"Um... just how long will it take for Red to get back?" Fluttershy asked, somewhat killing the mood. Twilight sighed.

"I don't know Fluttershy. I just- I don't know..."

"He's not gonna take too long..." Adagio said reassuringly. "That's what I know."

"I wish Red get here as soon as he could be!" Sonata spoke aloud with a worried tone. "I don't think we can stop him without his help."

* * *

 **Well, there's another chapter and the next one is coming up soon!**

 **"YAY!"**

 **Ignore him and cya in the next one!**


	7. Final Confrontations and Goodbyes

Two weeks...

That's how long they waited for Red to return. Two long weeks. Anti-TD was still nowhere to be found and from the looks of it the actual TD wasn''t showing up anytime soon either. Sonata may not have shown it much, but inside she felt heartbroken with every minute Red was gone. It was only completely obvious with her sisters and, of course, Pinkie Pie. Pinkie tried her best to comfort Sonata and her sisters... well they weren't entirely sue what to do, as they still really didn't like the hedgehog that much. As such, whenever the Siren wasn't searching for Anti-TD, she would look out to the sea at night towards a shiny star just on the horizon, as if by staring at it long enough she could bring Red back to her.

Day fourteen arrived, and there was still no sign of either of the two, hence the reason Sonata had returned to the sea. This time, however, she had decided to stay near to the hidden cove Red had shown her, though not necessarily enter it. She looked out at the star she had grown fond of once more as she worried for her lover's safety.

"Please come back soon Red," She sighed. "I am feeling really lonely here."

"Ah, how touching," a dark voice said behind her and she whirled around to see Anti-TD standing there with an evil grin. "But then last words usually are."

Sonata was shocked to see him there, and her gem started to glow.

"So, you finally decided to show up again?"

"Mhm! And with much more power!" he replied. "Sadly, this is goodbye. For real. Tas!"

At the last word, a magical set of chains and ropes tied Sonata to the ground and effectively immobilized her, much to Anti-TD's amusement. She struggled to set herself free, but in vain.

"So, what next?" she taunted, trying to buy some time. "You... trying to kill me again?"

"Is it that obvious?" Anti-TD chuckled. "I'm afraid that it has to be this way. You know, I always did admire you. You could've been my right hand... woman. But no! You decided to throw it away. So, sorry to say this, but it's time we said goodbye to Sonata Dusk Dazzling... forever."

He charged up some magic in his hands and started to prepare for what she knew would be a final blow. But right when he was ready to attack, they both heard a loud voice.

"NOOOO!"

An explosion of magic erupted between them and once more Anti-TD was thrown backwards as a familiar form rushed over to her. Well, familiar save in one detail; he now looked like he was from a black-and-white show, and she could feel power emitting from his form. Nevertheless, it was clear who it was.

 _Red?_ Sonata thought as she looked towards the figure, but now the figure wasn't looking much like Red at all. _Is that really Red?_

In answer, the figure said something completely like Red.

"Whoo! What a rush! I haven't tried this in forever... Thanks Happy Pill!" he remarked. He then looked back to Sonata and made a small motion with his hands, that caused the magical bindings to disappear.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, then added, "This is quite the new look for me, isn't it?"

"Yes," she nodded. "But this one also suits you."

"Thanks. It's not a form I use often... but I couldn't let him hurt you," Red replied. He looked nervously at Sonata. "Listen... I know it's obvious by now and I probably don't need to say it in words, but I'll say it anyways. I- I- I love you Sonata!"

"Thanks," She replied with a smile. "I guess I needed to hear this."

"Enough!" Anti-TD suddenly shouted and looked to Red with anger in his eyes. A surge of power built up around him and he looked to Red with a murderous glare. "Any last words, hedgehog?"

Red gave him a smile. "You know, I've got four words for you: you can't touch this."

As he spoke, Red activated a walk radio on his side and the appropriate song started to play, which I don't believe the name is needed. Anti-TD raised an eyebrow.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked. Red just smirked and approached in a dance-like fashion. Anti-TD tried to attack with a few blasts of fire, but the hedgehog's dancing around prevented any such damage from being dealt. Red laughed aloud.

"Someone didn't take those dance lessons last week!" he quipped.

"Shut up and stand still!" Anti-TD shouted in vain as he tried ans failed to hit Red once more.

"Go Red!" Sonata shouted. Red gave Sonata a small nod as he continued to dodge in and out of Anti-TD's attacks, until finally the evil entity decided to try a different tactic. Emphasis on try. For he had turned to set his sights on Sonata, only to give Red the opening he needed, which resulted in a beat down for the evil human. Much like last time, he was unable to fight Red, who sped past him several times while landing a blow each time, or simply beating the tar out of him. Eventually, Anti-TD decided he had had enough and once again tried his banishing spell.

It did not have the desired results, unfortunately for him. For when the portal did appear, Red simply snapped his fingers and it disappeared.

"WHAT?!" Anti-TD screeched. "NO!"

"Oh, yes!" Red smirked. "You messed with the wrong pincushion. Tas!"

Magic chains and the like appeared on the evil human and he found himself unable to move. Red took the time then to power down a bit, his form changing from a negative color scheme to his red color. By now, Sonata's sisters had arrived and gathered near Red, looking towards the now chained evil human.

"Well done Pin-cushion!" Aria shouted. "Now, how about beating the pulp out of this good for nothing brat!"

Red looked to him with some thought, then shook his head.

"There's no prison in Equestria that could keep him locked up forever, and I believe I've already beaten him enough," he said. "No... I know just where to lock him up." They heard a hum from his body and he looked over to them with a small chuckle. "Uh... in case you forgot about this form, then just don't freak out."

His form then was temporarily engulfed in a red glow as he transformed into his Infinite form, the glow of the Phantom Ruby clearly seen on his chest as he glared down at the chained human. Anti-TD looked to him with a scoffing smirk.

"You think I'm scared of you?" he taunted. "I'm merely the pawn in a much bigger game of chess. My purpose is done, and I don't fear what death you may bring upon me."

"Whatever you have to do!" Adagio remarked. "Please for the sake of harmony, do this quickly," She added, giving their former employer a look of hatred. "I can't stand him anymore!"

Red's glare got a more sinister look to it, then a small black orb appeared in his hand and he summoned it forwards, making it look like a kind of black hole. Anti-TD's eyes suddenly lit up with fear.

"No... that's-" he started.

"The Void," Infinite nodded. "I've spent many years conjuring this up with the Ruby's power. And I believe it's perfect for the likes of you, as there is no escape for you there." A red orb appeared in his hand and he made it float into the black portal. "Goodbye, Anti-TD. Don't come back."

As soon as the red orb entered the black portal, it started a gravitational pull on Anti-TD, who struggled violently but to no avail. Right before he was pulled in, he shouted, "This isn't over! When my own employer comes, you'll all be sorry!"

He then closed his eyes as the portal dragged him in completely and then it closed behind him. Red/Infinite sighed and looked to the ground in a somewhat somber mood.

"It is done," he managed.

"I am glad to hear that," Sonata said as she came closer to him. "Aren't you feeling glad that he lost after all?"

Red sighed. "I don't know. I've killed, imprisoned, and even banished so many people throughout my life, but for once I don't feel satisfied." He looked thoughtful. "And what he said about being part of a bigger game..."

"I see..." Sonata said and made a thoughtful expression for a moment, before giggling. "At least for now, everything is fine, right?"

Red looked to her while his form was still up, mask and all, then his glare softened into a smile.

"Yes... I guess it is..."

He powered down back into his normal form, and gave her a small smile.

"So what now?" Aria asked. Red sighed and once again his smile fell.

"My work here is done," he replied. "I can't stay in this world forever; Mobius is my true home, and I can't leave it forever. My friends will need me o be there." He looked to Sonata. "But I don't want to leave you either in the process..."

"I don't want you to leave either," Sonata said taking his hand in her fin. "I wish there was a way..."

In her eyes, Red noticed a hopeful, yet saddened look.

"Sonata," she heard the voice of Adagio as she came closer to her. "I really don't wish to say this but..."

"What is it Adagio?" Sonata asked. Adagio sighed as she looked towards Aria who just shrugged in confusion.

"Alright, we'll let you..." she paused once again.

"We'll let you go... with Red," Aria finished. "If that's what makes you feel happy."

"Wait... you're serious..." Red was stunned and a huge smile was in his eyes. "You're actually serious?"

"Are you...?" Sonata stammered. "I mean-"

Adagio raised her fin to stop her.

"I know, and I understand Sonata," she said. "But we'll never force you to leave the one you love this much."

Red was speechless for a moment, then he cried for joy and rushed over to Adagio and unexpectedly gave her a big hug. He then realized what he had done and blushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry... I tend to be very emotional about these things," he stated. At this Sonata grabbed her sisters in a big hug too.

"I... don't know what to say... thank you!" she sobbed. "I never knew you cared for me that much..."

Adagio returned the hug reluctantly as the expression on her face changed to a sad one.

"It's alright Sonata..."

"Now, please let us go," Aria seemed to sob as well. "Before we change our minds..."

Sonata clenched them once more before releasing them from the hug with a sad smile on her face. Red also released them, then gave them a smile.

"You know, you may deny it, but on the whole you two are still good in my book," he said to the two Sirens. "As ironic as it sounds, I'll miss you guys."

They didn't replied at this and looked at each other.

"Red, we can visit my sisters when I want, right?" Sonata asked.

"Of course!" Red answered. "I wouldn't want you three to be apart forever. Now that'd be cruel, right author?"

Yes... and stop it!

"No."

Okay.

"Thanks," Sonata said to Red. "That's all I needed to know... I am ready."

"But the question is, do they have that portal fixed by now?" Red asked no one in particular. As he did, a portal suddenly appeared nearby and on the other side he could see a workshop of some kind where a two-tailed fox was stepping back from what appeared to be some machine he had created.

"That answers my question," he remarked with a shrug.

"Goodbye sister," Adagio said and passed a smirk to Red.

 _"Take care of our sister, you hear me?"_ She knew that he was hearing her thoughts.

 _"With my life and to the end of time,"_ he answered telepathically. He then held his hand out to Sonata.

"Care to join me, my dear?" he spoke with a playful smile. Sonata nodded with a smile and then looked towards her sisters.

"Goodbye sisters."

Then together, they walked (or in Sonata's case, floated) through the portal and it shut behind them.

"Oh come on!" Pinkie's voice squealed from behind the two Sirens who had been left. "I just got here!"

* * *

 **Stay tuned; there may be an epilogue!**


End file.
